


Fantasías

by AllureIrreal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureIrreal/pseuds/AllureIrreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada noche, Dean y Castiel se ven atrapados en personajes y en historias que jamas soñaron con vivir.<br/>Alguien o algo esta obligandolos a mostrarle al otro, aquellas fantasías que ocultan en lo mas profundo de su ser.<br/>¿Que clase de criatura hace eso? Solo una muy retorcida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mi cabeza se llena de sueños contigo

Sentado en aquella blanca sala de espera, esperando a que fuera su turno para entrar a la oficina del doctor, Dean maldijo el instante en que se enteró que nada más cumplir los cuarenta debía asistir a un examen de “Tacto rectal”…tacto y sus cojones, podía tener un nombre bonito pero no era otra cosa que el temido “examen de próstata” y si mal no había investigado lo que iba a suceder era que el doctor le metería un dedo en el trasero.  
Conocía todas las bromas respecto al tema y no quería ser el protagonista de alguna de ellas. Dean Winchester era lo suficientemente hombre como para eso. Al principio había querido desentenderse del asunto, sin embargo, teniendo un entrometido hermano menor como el suyo, su plan se estrelló contra un duro muro, compuesto mayormente por la mirada patentada de cachorrito de Sam. El otro ni siquiera había querido oír sus objeciones al respecto y nada más oír que aceptaba hacerse el examen, a regañadientes, el mismo llamo e hizo una cita para el con un urólogo.  
Dean miro a su alrededor, sintiéndose algo extraño por ser el único esperando en esa sala. Estaba seguro que una mujer que parecía ser la secretaria había estado sentada tras el escritorio. Sin embargo, ahora todo estaba vacío. Supuso que estaba poniéndose nervioso por nada y que estaba exagerando todo, se inclinó hacia la mesita frente al sillón en el que se encontraba e iba a tomar una revista cuando se dio cuenta que todas tenían exactamente la misma portada: una casa de aspecto campestre rodeada por lo que parecía ser un pantano. Estaba seguro que había visto esa imagen en algún lugar pero no pudo examinarla más a fondo cuando oyó una risita.  
—Señor Winchester, el doctor está esperándolo—el rubio levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la secretaria. Era una mujer de baja estatura, tenía el cabello de color negro y sus ojos eran del mismo color. La sonrisa en su boca era muy parecida a la del gato de “Alicia en el país…de algo” no es como si conociera ese aburrido cuento. —siga por el pasillo, es la puerta de al fondo—  
Dean se había acostado con muchas secretarias a lo largo de su vida. Personalmente, las consideraba una presa fácil, sin embargo, esta iba a ser la excepción. La mujer no era mal parecida pero había algo en ella que le parecía sospechoso, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero lo sabía. Se levantó del sillón y camino hacia el pasillo que ella le indicara.  
—No se preocupe, el será gentil con usted—  
Al oír aquello, Dean se detuvo a medio camino y se volteo para preguntarle a la mujer que quería decir con eso pero la secretaria había vuelto a desaparecer. El escritorio estaba otra vez vacío y por un segundo, pensó que la mujer era una especie de fantasma o algo por el estilo. Trago saliva, e iba a regresar sobre sus pasos cuando la puerta que la secretaria le dijera que pertenecía al doctor que lo examinaría, se abrió lentamente.  
Una extraña fuerza estaba tirando de él hacia la oficina. Trago saliva y continúo caminando hacia la puerta abierta.  
—Hola…Emm, soy Dean Winchester y creo…—  
Las palabras se detuvieron en su garganta cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre vestido con una bata blanca. Eran unos impresionantes ojos azules y no iba a negar que el resto no estuviera nada mal tampoco. Su rostro no transparentaba emoción alguna y tenía una sensual…espera ¿acababa de pensar que la barba de tres días de ese desconocido era sensual? Definitivamente algo iba muy mal. El sujeto era algunos centímetros más alto que él y lo poco que podía ver de su cuerpo le hacía pensar que el doctor había estado haciendo ejercicio. Se encontraba frente a una ventana, revisando lo que él creía era una ficha médica.  
—Soy Castiel, soy su urólogo…por favor, quítese la ropa—el hombre tenía una voz de esas que deberían estar en una línea telefónica erótica, no es que el supiera de esas cosas. —Hay una bata colgada tras ese biombo, póngasela y recuéstese sobre la camilla. —  
—S-Seguro—sin saber que más decir, Dean se acercó al biombo que el doctor le indicara y cogió la pequeña bata de color verde. Se quitó toda la ropa, menos la ropa interior y se puso la bata encima. Para su mala suerte, la bata era tan corta que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle el trasero. Salió de detrás del biombo y miro a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia la camilla. Había varios diplomas en las paredes, la luz natural que derramaba una ventana iluminaba casi toda la oficina.  
—Veo que se ha dejado puesta la ropa interior, no debe preocuparse, soy un profesional—el doctor se encontraba al lado de la camilla. Los ojos de Dean se dirigieron de inmediato a sus manos, había oído que todos los urólogos tenían dedos del tamaño de una salchicha—es divertido que todos los hombres crean que van a ser violados por nosotros—  
—No se preocupe, eso no sucederá—murmuro Dean subiendo a la camilla. Si ese tipo intentaba hacerle algo raro se enteraría que él no era una presa desvalida.  
—Señor Winchester, quítese la ropa interior. No puedo examinarlo con ella puesta—  
—B-Bien—a regañadientes Dean se sentó en la orilla de la camilla y lentamente se bajó los boxers de color negro que llevaba.  
—Bien, ahora que estamos listos, tiéndase de costado, mirando hacia la pared. Doble las rodillas y acérquese un poco a la orilla—Dean hizo exactamente lo que el doctor estaba indicándole. Castiel se permitió una diminuta sonrisa cuando el, según su propia definición, perfecto trasero del rubio quedo a la vista. Saco unos guantes de la caja que estaba sobre el carrito que estaba al lado de la camilla y se los puso. —Examinare primero la parte exterior de su ano—  
Por el temblor en la espalda del rubio supo que lo había escuchado, aunque eso no parecía gustarle. Se inclinó para empezar el examen y comenzó a palpar su entrada.  
Dean dio un respingo cuando el frió contacto de los dedos cubiertos por el guante de látex se deslizaron por su piel. No podía creer que para ese doctor fuera parte de su trabajo tocarles a desconocidos el trasero…aunque, no era tan molesto después de unos segundos…bien, algo extraño estaba pasando con él. De repente sintió como sus nalgas eran separadas y como si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente extraño el cálido aliento del doctor choco contra su piel.  
—Aquí se ve todo bien, ahora introduciré mi dedo en su ano ¿bien?—  
Dean no estaba seguro que responder a eso, así que se limitó a guardar silencio y rogar que aquel examen no se alargara lo suficiente como para seguir sintiéndose tan extraño.  
Castiel se incorporó y se quitó los guantes para cambiarlos por unos nuevos. Mientras examinaba al rubio se dio cuenta de la tensión del cuerpo del otro y esa reacción le agrado. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba tan cerca que no sería nada difícil acariciar sus nalgas. Abrió el frasco de vaselina que tenía al lado de la caja de guantes desechables y puso una buena cantidad en los dedos de su mano izquierda.  
—Tranquilícese y respire profundo—susurro llevando su índice a la entrada del rubio que dio un pequeño salto en la camilla—no se mueva. —  
Que fácil era decir eso, cuando un desconocido estaba metiéndote un dedo por el trasero, pensó Dean mordiéndose los labios para no dejar salir un jadeo. Lo único bueno de la situación era que el doctor no podía verle la cara, ya suficiente era con que pudiera verle el trasero. Noto cierta tirantez en su parte baja, algo obvio pues el tal Castiel era el primero en aventurarse en esa parte de su anatomía. Su dedo está abriéndose paso en su interior y de alguna bizarra manera eso estaba excitándolo, su miembro estaba despertando y no tenía nada para cubrirlo.  
—Señor Winchester, necesito que se afloje un poco más o le haré daño—la frente de Castiel estaba perlada por el sudor. Mientras intentaba introducir lo más suavemente que podía su dedo en el rubio, vio algo que antes no estaba allí: su paciente tenía una erección, no es la primera que ve en su carrera pero si es la primera que le provoca una a el mismo ¿Cómo no excitarse teniendo a ese hombre tan cerca, solo cubierto por una corta bata que apenas le cubre la parte baja?—volveré a intentarlo ¿bien?—  
—Es fácil para ti decir eso, tú no tienes a alguien metiéndote un dedo en el trasero—Dean volvió a jadear, ya había enviado los formalismos al carajo—escucha…no puedo relajarme—  
—Señor Winchester, haremos otro intento…dese la vuelta, por favor—Castiel sabe que lo que esta punto de hacer podría enviarlo a la cárcel o peor aún quitarle su título, sin embargo, no puede apartar de su cabeza todas las emociones y deseos que la cercanía del otro le producen. Esta dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, además, es su deber terminar ese examen y si disfruta haciéndolo pues mucho mejor—recuéstese de espaldas y pondré en práctica una idea—  
Aquellas palabras sonaron como la trompeta del juicio final, no podía darse la vuelta y dejar que el doctor descubriera su erección. A duras penas había logrado reprimir las ganas que tenia de comenzar a acariciarse. Era imposible que el otro viera lo que le produjera solo metiendo su dedo en su trasero.  
—Señor Winchester, no se preocupe por la reacción de su cuerpo, es totalmente normal que tenga una erección—  
Después de algunos segundos, Dean hizo exactamente lo que él le dijera. Mientras sus ojos verdes se clavaban en los azules del doctor se cubrió la entrepierna con las manos.  
—Escúcheme, señor…—  
—Ya deja de llamarme así, a estas alturas prácticamente ya somos novios—una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Dean y Castiel se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar unos segundos nada más verlo—termina con esto de una vez, supongo que ya no me importa que método utilices, lo único que quiero es terminar con esto y regresar a casa. —  
—No vayas a olvidar esas palabras…Dean—Castiel en verdad no quería que él lo golpeara o algo pero aguantar ya no era tan fácil. Cogió mas vaselina y unto su dedo índice izquierdo con ella la entrada del rubio—ahora…respira y relájate, esto dolerá un segundo—  
Delineo su entrada unos segundos para después comenzar a colar lentamente su dedo dentro de él. Dean jadeo y volvió a apretar sus músculos, pero esta vez Castiel no iba a darse por vencido y antes que el rubio pudiera darse por enterado hizo a un lado sus manos y libero la erección que intentaba ocultarle. Con su mano libre rodeo su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo.  
Los primeros cinco segundos, Dean se sintió francamente perplejo ¿no era contra la ley que un doctor estuviera haciendo eso? La pregunta floto un rato en su cabeza y luego se esfumo cuando asimilo lo que estaba pasando: ¡El doctor estaba aprovechándose de él!...y que bien estaba haciéndolo.  
— ¿Se siente bien, Dean?—era un hecho, si Castiel tuviera una línea erótica se haría millonario en un día. El solo sonido de su voz lo hizo volver a jadear. Se incorporó afirmándose en sus codos y pudo ver con lujo de detalles lo que el doctor estaba haciéndole: su mano derecha subía y bajaba sobre su pene, bombeándolo lentamente mientras que su otra mano desaparecía entre sus piernas. —me has obligado a hacerlo de esta forma, no te preocupes…solo debo encontrar tu…—  
— ¡OH MIERDA!—Dean estaba seguro que había visto luces de colores. Castiel toco algo dentro de él que lo hizo retorcerse en la camilla. No le importa cuán gay suene eso, pero quiere que vuelva a hacerlo. Ve al doctor esbozar una sonrisa y el increíble placer que ha sentido hace unos segundos vuelve a repetirse. Lleva sus manos a su boca, intentando acallar los jadeos que ahora se mezclan con gemidos, no quiere que esa secretaria escuche lo que está pasando.  
—Quizás estés algo confuso respecto a lo que estas sintiendo, es completamente normal que te sientas excitado porque estoy tocando tu zona más erógena—informo el doctor al tiempo que masajeaba con suavidad su próstata—estoy feliz de informarte que todo aquí está bien, así que por fin eres libre—  
Y tal como empezara Castiel detuvo sus movimientos, Dean no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando ahora. Lentamente extrajo su dedo del cuerpo del rubio y alejo su mano de la erección que estaba acariciando.  
—Puedes levantarte y vestirte, estoy seguro que estarás feliz de que esto haya terminado…—  
— ¡Mete ese maldito dedo otra vez!—se quejó Dean sin moverse un solo centímetro de la camilla— ¡no puedes dejarme así!—  
— ¿No puedo? Creo que te has equivocado, soy un doctor no una prostituta y como te dije antes tu exa…—Dean puede tener cuarenta pero eso no lo hace menos rápido. Quizás sea algo tarde para hacerse gay, piensa, pero no lo es tanto como para no tener una cana al aire. Así que usa un truco de su arsenal y que tiene cien por ciento de probabilidad de éxito, no es como si lo hubiera usado con algún hombre, pero a cada mujer que ha besado ha caído rendida a sus pies. Coge por la bata al doctor y lo obliga a acercarse y a pegar su boca contra la suya. Castiel no se resiste, no quiere hacerlo de todas maneras…quiere hacer feliz a ese ¿desconocido? Es extraño, siente como si lo conociera pero no importa porque toda la parte racional de su cabeza está fundiéndose con el calor del cuerpo del otro.  
—Termina lo que empezaste—  
Esas palabras, susurradas en su oreja después de ser mordisqueada son el detonador para lo que sucede a continuación. Castiel toma más vaselina y esta vez mete dos dedos en el cuerpo del rubio, que colapsa sobre la camilla. Dean jadea y murmura palabras sin sentido al tiempo que el doctor vuelve a masajear su próstata. Debería detenerse y lo sabe, la situación literalmente se le ha escapado de las manos pero el hombre delante de él ejerce una atracción que no lo libera. Dean está masturbándose, ofreciéndole una escena que está a punto de trastornarlo. No va a follarlo porque sospecha que el otro aún se cree hetero y eso acarrearía un problema.  
—M-maldición…mierda, Cass…—  
Malas palabras pronunciadas apenas, pero que lo excitan solo por el tono y la cadencia con las que son pronunciadas. Dean está perdido en el placer que están dándole esos dos dedos clavados en su trasero. Mas gemidos y Castiel sabe que está a punto de acabar, el también está al borde. Su propio pene amenaza con agujerearle el pantalón, gracias a los sonidos que están haciendo sus dedos al entrar y salir de la entrada del rubio. De pronto, Dean sube la velocidad de sus manos y con un gruñido que choca con las paredes de la consulta comienza a correrse sobre su abdomen, largos chorros de esperma manchan la bata verde y Castiel es incapaz de no inclinarse sobre el para buscar su boca. Necesita eso, un solo beso más para poder acabar dentro de su propia ropa, no puede más…lo necesita tanto y Dean no se lo niega. Castiel detiene su mano, la saca con menos cuidado que la primera vez y se deja caer sobre el otro, besándolo, metiendo su lengua en su deliciosa boca en el preciso instante que comienza a correrse el también…esta tan cansado pero el orgasmo sigue fluyendo como olas en su cuerpo, debilitándole las rodillas. Quiere dormir pero hay algo que le molesta…  
— ¿Cass? ¿Estás bien?—el ángel abre los ojos en el preciso instante que Sam toca con suavidad su hombro. El cazador está mirándolo confundido y él no se siente menos confundido con lo que acaba de pasar.  
—Estoy bien, Sam—es una mentira pero Sam parece tragársela pues le sonríe y se aleja hacia la habitación en donde está pasando la noche junto a su hermano mayor.  
Está de pie en el estacionamiento. No está seguro pero cree que “eso” que acaba de vivir es un sueño. Su protegido estaba en él y ambos se comportaban como si fuesen otras personas y por si no fuera poco, han hecho algo que jamás ocurriría en la vida real. El ojiazul esta seguro que los ángeles no sueñan, quizás ha sido atacado por una criatura mientras estaba con la guardia baja. Como si una bombilla se hubiese encendido en su cabeza pensó que Dean podría estar herido y lo más rápido que pudo se transportó a la habitación que compartían los hermanos. Nada más aparecer en el cuarto se dio cuenta que Dean estaba igual o más confundido que él.  
—Dean ¿tú has…?—  
—Cállate, Cass, no quiero recordar eso…eso solo fue una pesadilla—el rostro del rubio está completamente rojo y una capa de sudor lo cubre. Esta sentado en la cama, entre las sabanas revueltas.  
— ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes?—la voz de Sam los distrae. El menor está sentado en la cama de al lado, observándolos con curiosidad—cuando entre te veías como si hubieras visto algo horrible—  
—S-Solo tuve una pesadilla…Cass también la tuvo—

 

Cómodamente sentada en una rama del árbol que crecía en la cima de una colina, la chica observo con atención el motel en donde se encontraban los Winchester y el ángel. Llevaba un buen rato sentada allí, pero estaba tan feliz con los resultados de su plan que por poco no corre hacia el motel. No podía acercarse a ellos todavía, debía alimentarse un poco más y luego…luego vendría lo mejor.  
Mientras tanto, sumergiría al cazador y a su ángel en otra deliciosa fantasía.


	2. Y el solo me quita el aliento

Sentado solo en el bar, Dean miro la barra frente a él y maldijo su vida. La victoria de Lucifer le parecía muchísimo mejor en ese momento que volver a tener sueños húmedos con otro tipo y que por si no fuera poco, casualmente resultaba ser su ángel. Castiel era un ángel, un ser que se suponía era el sinónimo de todo lo puro y perfecto de la creación. En cambio en esos malditos sueños aparecía como un jodido demonio del sexo. Quizás estaba exagerando pero… ¡no, maldita sea, no estaba exagerando! Esos extraños sueños tenían que acabar o terminaría cogiendo un arma y pegándose un tiro.  
Había tenido el primer sueño hacia dos noches, si bien al principio creyó que se trataba de una horrible casualidad, más tarde descubrió que Castiel estaba teniendo los mismos sueños. Ambos eran los únicos que participaban en ellos, algo bueno pues esos sueños eran muy parecidos a una película porno. En el primero Dean se había convertido en un paciente que asiste a un examen con un urólogo, que coincidentemente era Castiel. Mientras estaban en el sueño, ambos parecían haber sido absorbidos por las personalidades de sus personajes y no podían salir de ellas hasta que el sueño acababa. Lo peor venia después: recordaban con lujo de detalle lo sucedido en el sueño.   
El segundo sueño había sido muy parecido a una película que Dean recordaba haber visto en un motel cercano a Las Vegas. No recordaba el nombre de la película pero si lo que pasaba en ella. Trataba sobre un repartidor de pizza que se acostaba con cada mujer que ordenaba una pizza, no era una gran trama pero no iba a pedirle mucho a una película porno.   
Dean estaba seguro que hubiera sido lo que sucediera antes no iba a repetirse, o por lo menos eso deseaba, sin embargo, sus esperanzas se truncaron cuando se convirtió en el joven repartidor de la pizzería “Carlo´s”.   
Subió a su moto y se dirigió a la dirección que aparecía en la hoja de papel pegada a la caja de pizza. Mientras atravesaba las calles se topó con un semáforo en rojo, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que llegar lo más rápido que pudiera, para cumplir con el plazo de entrega, se detuvo y aguardo a que apareciera la luz verde. Por la acera paseaba una mujer, llevaba una correa en su mano y sujeto a ella un gran gato de color amarillo con el lomo cruzado por franjas de color más oscuro. Por diez segundos exactos recordó a la extraña mujer que había aparecido en el primer sueño como la secretaria del doctor ¡era ella! La pelinegra le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que mirara el semáforo. Inconscientemente Dean miro y vio que el semáforo estaba en verde. Volteo otra vez y descubrió que ella ya no estaba. La personalidad de su personaje volvió a hacerse cargo y acelero para llegar antes de que se cumpliera el plazo. Unos minutos más tarde estacionaba la motocicleta frente a un pequeño edificio de departamentos. Volvió a consultar la dirección, entro al edificio y subió a la tercera planta. Pulso el timbre del departamento señalado y tras esperar un rato un hombre solo cubierto por una toalla abrió la puerta…  
Apoyo la cabeza en la barra y deseo sacar de una vez por todas, la escena que había seguido tras ese encuentro. El hombre en toalla no era otro que Castiel y la pizza la terminaba pagando con su propio cuerpo…con propina incluida.  
En ese momento se encontraba en el bar más cercano al motel en el que estaba quedándose junto a su hermano. Sam no sabía de los sueños que él estaba teniendo y esperaba que jamás llegara a enterarse de ellos, era suficiente con la vergüenza que sentía frente a Castiel cada vez que aparecía frente a él como para agregar a su hermano menor también. Todo era culpa de esa mujer, de alguna forma estaba recreando las fantasías sexuales que había tenido en algún momento de su vida y siendo Dean Winchester estas eran casi incontables, eran demasiadas como para enumerarlas siquiera. Quería hacer pagar a la mujer por toda la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.  
—Hola, guapo ¿me invitas un trago?—por un segundo, Dean juro que esa aguda voz pertenecía a la criatura pero tuvo que admitir que se había equivocado. La despampanante rubia apoyada en la barra a su lado estaba lejos de ser la mujer que el viera en sus sueños. —el que sigue lo invito yo—  
— ¿Qué clase de caballero seria si no los invitara todos yo?—pregunto Dean a la mujer parada a su lado. El largo cabello le caía en ondas por la espalda, sus labios pintados de rojo le mostraban una sonrisa. Llevaba puesto un vestido tan pequeño que su generoso busto casi escapaba de la tela, en otras palabras la rubia era la clase de mujer que Dean deseaba encontrarse en cada bar que visitaba. Le dio su mejor sonrisa y comenzó de esa manera la no muy difícil tarea de seducirla. Saltaba a la vista que ella se le acercara para tener algo más que una conversación y un par de tragos. Minutos más tardes, entre besos y manoseo de ambas partes, Dean y la mujer abandonaron el bar por la puerta trasera, la que daba exactamente a un poco iluminado callejón.  
—Te hare ver estrellas, nena—murmuro el cazador en la oreja de la rubia al tiempo que palpaba sus pechos, se sentía tan bien tocando a una mujer. Ese era el puto cielo, no había un punto de comparación entre ese generoso busto y el plano del ángel…mierda, otra vez estaba pensando en eso. Debía sacar todo eso de su cabeza y conocía una muy buena forma de hacerlo—abre las piernas para mí y te… ¡Achu!—  
— ¿Te sientes bien?—pregunto la rubia acercándose para volver a besarlo aunque se detuvo a medio camino cuando el volvió a estornudar—creo que te resfriaste—  
—Estoy bien, prácticamente soy a prueba de balas—eso sí que era extraño, Dean sabía que no se había enfermado. Lo más probable es que un gato estuviera cerca de ellos, aunque estaba seguro que no viera ninguno. —olvídate de eso, hagamos algo más divertido—  
— ¿Qué es divertido? Lo único divertido aquí es tu inútil intento de tener sexo con esa mujer—esa voz…Dean estaba muy seguro que la había escuchado antes, volvió a estornudar y dirigió su mirada al lugar del que parecía provenir. Una mujer los observaba cómodamente sentada sobre la orilla de la pared en la que ambos se encontraban apoyados. Nada más verla, Dean soltó una maldición al recordar que no traía ninguna arma—es una total pérdida de tiempo, ambos sabemos muy bien que a ti te gustan los penes, Dean—  
— ¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no es cierto!—grito el cazador, para después mirar a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo que pudiera arrojarle para hacerla caer— ¡no soy un jodido mariquita!...espera, nena, me desharé de esa bruja y te prometo que…—  
— ¿Te gustan los penes?—el rostro de la rubia era un auténtico poema. Alejo las manos de Dean de sus pechos y comenzó a arreglarse el vestido—no tengo nada en contra de los raritos pero…acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer—  
—Déjala, Dean, la señorita tiene mejores cosas que hacer que quedarse a intentar levantar a tu amiguito de allá abajo—la morena le hizo un gesto a la mujer para que mirara la entrepierna de Dean—no creas que esta así por ti, él ya tiene a alguien haciéndole cosas que ni te imaginas…tiene fetiche con los guantes de látex—  
Antes que Dean pudiera decir algo, la rubia se coló entre sus brazos y regreso al bar, dando un portazo tras ella. El cazador se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada unos segundos cuando un nuevo estornudo lo hizo estremecerse. Estaba seguro que iba a cometer un asesinato, la maldita había osado meterse con lo más sagrado que Dean tenía, aparte de Sam por supuesto, su hombría. Se giró hacia el último lugar en donde esta se encontraba y furioso se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba. Otro estornudo lo hizo temblar y luego otro.  
—Deberías regresar a la cama, quizás te hace falta una noche de sueño reparador—la mujer estaba parada a su lado, mirándolo con esa sonrisa que no parecía humana—mañana te sentirás mucho mejor—  
— ¿Si? Se me ocurre algo mucho mejor ¿Por qué no me dices que mierda quieres antes de que te rompa el cuello?—antes de que ella pudiese alejarse, Dean la sujeto firmemente y la arrojo contra la pared—no me hagas enfadar o te haré sentir mucho dolor—  
—No eres muy agradecido que digamos ¿no? Después de esas dos noches de placer que te regale junto a tu angelito—la desconocida se froto el hombro y volvió a sonreír— ¿sabes lo que los humanos pagarían por tener lo que yo te estoy dando gratuitamente?—  
—No me interesa, te estaría más agradecido si esas pesadillas fueran con mujeres como la que acabas de espantar—Dean estornudo y se agacho para recoger una botella que estaba cerca de su pie—no soy gay y nunca he pensado en Cass de esa forma—  
—Tu problema es que estas demasiado metido en el armario, es obvio que disfrutaste cuando el ángel te follo con los dedos o cuando tú se lo hiciste en el sofá—Dean quebró la botella y acerco su recién hecha arma al rostro de la mujer, no sin dejar de estornudar por lo menos tres veces en el proceso— ¿Qué harás? Recuerda que soy una mujer indefensa—  
—No lo eres, eres una jodida criatura y el mundo agradecerá que me deshaga de ti—  
— ¡Ya te dije que soy una indefensa mujer!—antes que Dean pudiese moverse la mujer le dio una patada en la entrepierna, logrando que el cazador soltara la botella y cayera al suelo con cara de dolor— ¿te ha quedado claro?—  
—M-Maldita seas…cuando te atrape…—  
—Lo harás, rubio, no te preocupes por eso—de un solo salto la mujer volvió a trepar a la pared en la que antes se encontraba y desde allí se quedó mirando al cazador—aunque ya no querrás matarme…buenas noches, gatito—  
Con otro salto la mujer desapareció, al igual que los estornudos. Dean maldijo a la desconocida por lo menos cinco veces más antes de intentar levantarse, pero el dolor en su entrepierna seguía molestándole. Estaba furioso y preocupado, furioso por haber dejado marcharse a la criatura y preocupado porque no sabía si esa patada en su hombría dejaría secuelas.   
—Si esa perra…la matare y la buscare en el infierno…luego volveré a matarla y…—  
— ¿Estas bien, Dean?—la voz de cierto ángel de ojos azules le hizo dar un brinco. No quería ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, los mismos ojos que viera oscurecerse cuando se corriera dentro suyo— ¿estas herido?—  
—Solo mi orgullo, no te necesito, vete—a duras penas se puso de pie y sin querer mirar a Castiel se dirigió a la parte frontal del bar. Podía sentir la mirada del ángel en su nuca pero no se detuvo hasta que subió a su auto. Miro un rato el volante antes de encender el auto y dirigirse al motel.  
Por el camino se detuvo en una cafetería y pidió un vaso extra grande de café negro. Ni loco iba a dormirse esa noche, después de todo no sería la primera vez que se quedaba en vela. Lo único que necesitaba era la computadora y un buen sitio de diversión triple equis, dos cosas que ya tenía. Si era necesario no dormiría en tres días seguidos.   
Se estaciono frente a la habitación en la que estaba quedándose junto a Sam y apago el motor. Cogió su café y entro en la habitación, Sam se encontraba leyendo un libro acostado en su cama y ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando el rubio pasó frente a él en dirección al cuarto de baño.  
—Supongo que no te fue tan bien si has regresado tan temprano—dijo el menor pasando la página de su libro—no te ves muy relajado—  
—Tu tampoco, idiota, deberías sacar la cabeza de esos libros y buscar una mujer—  
—A diferencia de ti, mi pene no manda por sobre mi cabeza—  
—Cállate, perra. —  
Ignorándolo, dejo el café sobre la mesa y cerró la puerta del baño a sus espaldas. Mientras orinaba, reviso su entrepierna en búsqueda de algún recuerdo que le dejara la pelinegra. No conocía a alguien tan molesto como ella…a menos que si ya conociera a alguien así de molesto, algo que explicaría todo. El único nombre que apareció en su cabeza pertenecía al ángel más molesto de todo el universo. Si Gabriel estaba involucrado, se encargaría personalmente de enterrarle una espada en el trasero. Lo primero que debía hacer era llamar a Castiel para conseguir algo de aceite sagrado…rayos, no quería llamar al ángel y que este se quedara mirándolo fijamente. Dean estaba seguro que lo imaginaba desnudo, tal y como estaba en esas fantasías. Salió del baño y se acercó a la mesa para beberse el café y tarde se dio cuenta que el café ahora se encontraba en las manos de su hermano menor, bueno, lo que quedaba de él.   
—Mierda, Sam, te bebiste mi café—  
—Pensé que lo habías traído para mí, además, te bebiste mi café antes así que estamos a mano—el rubio respiro profundamente logrando calmarse.   
No iba a desquitarse con su hermano, después de todo aún tenía su fiel porno de internet para evitar quedarse dormido. Se acostó en la otra cama y se puso unos audífonos para evitar oír las quejas de Sam. Busco en sus favoritos el sitio de chicas asiáticas que más le gustaba y dando gracias al cielo por el porno gratuito comenzó con el primer video…de hecho el primero y el último. No pudo ni llegar a la mitad antes de quedarse completamente dormido.  
Castiel se encontraba fuera del motel, vigilando los alrededores cuando noto la sutil energía que se deslizaba en dirección a la puerta. La primera vez que la viera se sorprendió de que alguna criatura se atreviera a intentar dañar a los hermanos e iba a ir por ella cuando la energía se dirigió a él y detuvo sus movimientos para luego someterlo. Los ángeles no soñaban. O eso creía antes de verse vestido como un doctor esperando a su próximo paciente, quien resulto ser su protegido: Dean. Quizás fuera una fantasía pero la disfrutaría hasta el final, el rubio había hecho que cambiara su forma de ver la existencia…incluso ahora él también tenía sus propias fantasías.  
Castiel subió al autobús lo más rápido que pudo. Su automóvil se encontraba en el taller mecánico, así que estaba obligado a tardarse un poco más cada día. No le gustaba nada esa situación, no le agradaba dejar solo tanto tiempo al gatito que recogiera hacia algún tiempo. Antes de dirigirse a su departamento hizo una rápida parada en la tienda para comprar leche. El gatito adoraba la leche.  
—Ya llegue ¿en dónde estás?—apenas cerró la puerta dejo el maletín al lado de la puerta y el abrigo colgado en el perchero cercano. Camino hacia la cocina y guardo la leche en la nevera.  
Busco en cada habitación hasta que en su propio dormitorio encontró a su gato.  
Estaba profundamente dormido, acostado de lado y abrazado a la almohada. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras subía con cuidado a la cama para no despertarlo. No le importaba tener un aburrido trabajo de oficina si podía volver a casa cada día y tener a su gatito esperándolo. Dean era un nekomimi, lo que venía a definir a una especie de ser humano con rasgos gatunos, como orejas y cola. Dean era un gato callejero, que una noche de tormenta se metió en su departamento y desde entonces no se había marchado.   
— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dormido?—susurro pegándose a su espalda y acariciando sus muslos para después subir hasta toparse con el nacimiento de su suave cola. Adoraba su cola, pero si había algo que adorase más esas serían sus orejas. Eran tan sensibles a sus besos. Dean estaba ronroneando. — ¿quieres comer algo?—  
—Tenia sueño…quiero tarta. —Castiel sonrió antes de volver a besar su oreja derecha. El gato se revolvió entre sus brazos y froto su cabeza contra su rostro—no me gusta que te tardes ¿Cuándo repararan el auto?—  
—Creo que Bobby va a molestarse de veras si sigo preguntándoselo—Castiel volvió a besar sus orejas al tiempo que acariciaba su estómago, levantando en el proceso la camiseta que traía puesta, delineo su estómago con la punta de los dedos. Dean gimió bajito mientras la mano de Castiel bajaba un poco más y se metía bajo el pantalón de deporte. Palmeo suavemente su pene semi despierto, consiguiendo varios jadeos mas. —intentare regresar a casa más rápido ¿quieres?—  
—S-Si, no me gusta estar solo—El gato ronroneo un poco más fuerte mientras torcía un poco la cabeza para intentar besarlo ¿había dicho que lo que más le gustaba eran sus orejas? Era un error, Dean era perfecto en todo sentido. Lo hizo girar para besarlo más cómodamente, aunque debía ir con cuidado para no aplastar su cola. Espero a que se acomodara y volvió a la carga. Beso sus labios lentamente, en comparación a la rápida forma en que estaba acariciando por debajo de la ropa su pene. —C-Cass…has eso que me gusta—  
Castiel sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el gatito y no le importaba nada darle en el gusto, especialmente porque a él le gustaba hacerle ronronear de placer. Levanto un poco más su camiseta y se separó de él, dejándolo acostado boca arriba en la cama. Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata. Abrió su camisa para tener más comodidad y se inclinó sobre él, tomando sus tetillas entre sus labios. Lamio y succiono aquellos botones, arrancándole varios gemidos de placer. Tras darle algunas lamidas más siguió bajando por su estómago, entreteniéndose un rato con su ombligo. Las manos de Dean no podían mantenerse quietas: acaricio sus hombros, intentando hacer a un lado la camisa pero al sentir la experta lengua cambiar de pezón opto por llevarlas a su propio pene y comenzar a acariciarlo.  
—Déjame a mí, gatito—susurro sobre su pecho, depositando un último beso en su estómago para regresar a su posición inicial: los labios del rubio. Continuo besándolo, enredando su lengua con la suya, deleitándose con su calor, gimiendo al recordar como el gatito lo despertara en la mañana…aun podía sentir el sabor de su semen en ella.   
Volvió a acariciar su erección, masajeándolo lentamente al principio. Conocía bien su cuerpo y sabía perfectamente como tocarlo para hacerle prácticamente gritar de placer. Estrujo suavemente sus testículos, jugando con ellos entre sus dedos. Dean odiaba el sexo delicado, el gato había crecido en la calle y amaba no ser tratado como una indefensa criatura. Tiro un poco y el gemido que acallo con su propia boca le dijo que estaba disfrutándolo. Froto un rato más su carne, deteniéndose cuando la humedad en la punta de sus dedos le aviso que era suficiente por ahora. Dean gruño cuando alejo la mano de su pene, pero Castiel no iba a dejarlo tan pronto.  
—Gírate…quiero verte en cuatro patas—Dean soltó una risita y apoyándose en sus codos comenzó a levantarse. Castiel lo imito y se levantó también de la cama.   
Mientras veía al nekomimi adoptar la posición que su dueño le indicara y bajarse el pantalón, Castiel abrió su propio pantalón y lo bajo lo suficiente para liberar su propia erección. La piel de Dean estaba marcada por varias cicatrices de peleas con otros gatos, pero aun así su sola visión conseguía endurecer más su pene.   
Adoraba a su gatito y no concebía la sola idea de que aun día Dean lo dejara…no podría vivir sin el…Castiel sintió como su propia personalidad tomaba a la del Castiel de la fantasía. El cazador estaba frente a él, con su perfecto trasero en el aire al tiempo que la cola de color marrón claro se agitaba. Jadeo ante esa visión y empezó a masturbarse lentamente. Dean estaba furioso por estar soñando con esas fantasías pero el en cambio no cabía en sí de felicidad. El rubio era el centro de su universo y le había sido imposible no empezar a pensar en el de una forma más que amistosa ¿a quién quería engañar? Deseaba a Dean en la misma medida que lo amaba.  
— ¿Vienes o comienzo solo?—la personalidad del ángel volvió a ser sepultada por la de “ese” Castiel ante las palabras del nekomimi. Dean había comenzado a darle suaves tirones a su miembro al mismo tiempo que su otra mano tanteaba su propia entrada—eres un pésimo dueño…oh mierda—  
—Te compensare ese lapsus—se arrodillo tras él y sustituyo su mano con la suya. Delineo su contorno con la punta de su dedo antes de empezar a penetrarlo con él. Dean gimió bajito mientras el movimiento de su cola se incrementaba. — ¿te gusta, gatito? ¿Quieres otra cosa?—  
— ¿Me harás decir eso? Cass, solo metemmm…aahh—sus palabras se transformaron en más gemidos en el instante que añadía su lengua a lo que estaba haciéndole con su índice. Lamio su entrada, ensalivándola lo suficiente para que un segundo dedo entrara, quería aflojarla para poder penetrarlo sin causarle daño y los sonidos que el gato estaba haciendo no le ayudaban demasiado. Saco sus dedos e introdujo su lengua. El interior de Dean era tan cálido y suave, le hacía desear nunca separarse de él. Separo sus nalgas, intentando llegar más profundo mientras los grititos de placer del rubio resonaban en la habitación. Desliza su mano por entre sus piernas y volvió a acariciarle el pene, ya húmedo por la excitación.  
— ¿Preparado?—pregunta antes de meter un poco más profundo su lengua, Dean gime algo pero las palabras son inentendibles—tomare eso como un si. —  
Riendo se separa de él y se acaricia la erección un poco más para ponerla a punto, gesto de mas ya que no puede estar más dura. Chupar a Dean mientras este gime y ronronea es mucho mejor que cualquier afrodisiaco.  
Su cola se balancea más rápido, haciéndole ver el estado en que ha dejado a su dueño. La coge y tira un poco de ella, Dean sisea e intenta girarse pero Castiel lo sujeta por las caderas y desliza la punta de su pene sobre su entrada. Arriba y abajo, solo para oírle jadear. Es una pequeña venganza por destrozar el sofá de la sala. El gato vuelve a quejarse y Castiel sabe que está a punto de hacerlo enojar y eso no es lo que quiere.  
Sin aviso comienza a deslizar su pene en su interior, a pesar de la preparación anterior Dean se queja pero no lo detiene. Castiel acaricia su espalda y sigue penetrándolo ya sin pausa.   
—Sigues tan…apretado—gime a su vez Castiel cuando se entierra por completo dentro de él. Dean lleva su mano libre a su pene y comienza a acariciarse.   
¿Su lugar favorito? Dentro de Dean, por supuesto.  
Una gota de sudor le baja por el rostro y antes que el gatito vuelva a quejarse Castiel comienza a moverse. Sus caderas chocan, primero lentamente y gradualmente incrementa la velocidad.   
El sonido de sus cuerpos lo enloquece y las embestidas se vuelven casi brutales. La cola de Dean se enrolla alrededor de su cintura y la suavidad de esta le enloquece. Aprieta su agarre un poco más y está seguro que Dean se enfadara mañana cuando vea las marcas de sus dedos en su piel pero no le importa.   
El calor que le recorre el cuerpo es abrasador. Está a punto de correrse y está seguro que Dean está en las mismas condiciones. Está moviendo frenéticamente su mano y los jadeos que escapan de su boca son más rápidos. Sabe lo que viene a continuación y si debe ser sincero…le gusta muchísimo.  
—C-Cass…voy a correrme…m—mierda, lo hare—  
Castiel sonríe y sale del interior de su gatito. Lo toma por la cadera y lo voltea sobre la cama.  
Dean está mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos verdes oscurecidos por la lujuria. Se mueve sobre la cama hasta quedar frente a su cara. Su gatito tiene gustos especiales y él está más que dispuesto a hacerlo feliz. Acerca su pene a su cara y Dean abre la boca para tragarlo.   
Castiel acaricia su rostro mientras el rubio succiona su pene. Como cualquier gato, Dean tiene una lengua muy hábil. Castiel no deja de mirarlo una sola vez mientras se aguanta las ganas que tiene de mover las caderas. El gato abre los ojos y observa fijamente a su amo mientras los primeros chorros de semen chocan contra su garganta. Castiel levanta su mirada hacia el techo y se deja ir, llenando su boca. El orgasmo lo envía hasta la estratosfera y ve estrellas con los ojos abiertos.   
Cuando el ritmo cardiaco vuelve a un estado más o menos normal, baja la vista y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Dean que lo mira con una sonrisita de satisfacción en el rostro.  
—Me gusta la leche. —  
-¡¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!-  
Dean abrió los ojos con un grito. No puede creer que eso este pasándole a él. Dios lo odia muchísimo y Lucifer debe estar dando saltos de alegría en ese momento.  
“Me gusta la leche” ¡¿Cómo esa frase ha podido abandonar sus labios?! …¡¡un gato, maldita sea!! La perra le había llamado “Gatito” antes de marcharse y en ese momento creyó que quería molestarlo pero…¡¡un gato!!  
—D-Dean ¿estás bien?—de pronto, la voz de Sam lo saco de sus quejas. El cuarto a oscuras de pronto fue iluminado por la luz de la pequeña lámpara de noche que se hallaba entre las dos camas. Sam lo miraba confundido y un poco asustado. Dean se imaginaba que eso era a causa del grito que acababa de dejar salir— ¿Por qué has gritado?—  
—P-Pues…yo tuve…—  
—Tuvo una pesadilla, Sammy, eso es todo—ambos cazadores dieron un salto en sus camas cuando de la nada oyeron una voz provenir desde algún lugar de la habitación. Ambos sacaron sus pistolas y se pusieron en guardia—por favor…no van a matar a nadie con esas cositas—  
De pronto el cuarto se vio iluminado y Gabriel apareció frente a ellos…con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.  
— ¿Has tenido dulces sueños, gatito?—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y dejar su aprecio n_n


	3. Déjame obtener lo mio

Castiel apareció en el cuarto, en el preciso momento que Sam lograba sujetar a su hermano antes de que se lanzara contra Gabriel. El ángel se quedó mirando a su alrededor, intentando comprender que es lo que estaba pasando. Aún tenía la cabeza en las nubes después del orgasmo que sintiera tras el “sueño” con el gatito, sin embargo, nada más ver el rostro enfadado del cazador se dio cuenta que el único que parecía feliz era él.   
Dean estaba muy enfadado, Gabriel a unos pasos lo miraba con su sonrisa habitual. Era bastante obvio que él creía que el arcángel era el responsable de su actual estado. Castiel sabía que su hermano mayor, a pesar de sus características bromas, no era el responsable de los sueños que ambos habían estado teniendo. De hecho el responsable de tal cosa era una especie de criatura que rara vez se dejaba ver entre los humanos. Castiel la conocía solo porque había leído sobre ella en un libro, que seguramente el paso del tiempo ya habría destruido.  
—¡¡Déjame, Sam, voy a matar a ese imbécil!!—Grito Dean intentando soltarse del agarre de su hermano menor. —¡¡me canse de que siga metiéndome en sus estúpidas bromas!!—  
— ¿Bromas? ¿Es eso verdad, Gabriel?—pregunto Sam mirando fijamente a los ojos al ángel que no borro la sonrisa de su cara—Creo que no hemos hecho nada para volver a tener tu atención ¿o no?—  
—Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder, Sammy, a diferencia de ti, tu hermano no representa nada de interés para mi humilde persona. Si estoy aquí es solo porque me preocupa el bienestar físico y psíquico de mi querido hermanito. Es obvio que el culparía a Cassie de lo que Lizzy está haciendo, mi hermanito tiene cierta debilidad por este mono sin pelo—  
— ¿Lizzy? ¿Qué está pasando con ustedes?—Sam frunció el ceño mientras se giraba a mirar a Castiel que le sostuvo la mirada con su mueca de siempre.—Cass, necesito respuestas en este momento antes que le ayude a mi hermano a hacerles algo que no les gustara.—  
—Dean y yo hemos estado…—  
— ¡Para, puto ángel, o te mandare a volar con un sello!—grito Dean revolviéndose en los brazos de Sam hasta liberarse— ¡ni te atrevas a decirle…!—  
— ¿Sabes, Sam? Lo que tu hermano no quiere que sepas es que ha estado fantaseando con el pene de mi hermanito—Dean se quedó congelado, Sam por su parte se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos—pero esta tan metido en el armario que creo que a estas alturas está en Narnia—  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Sam soltó lentamente su cinturón de seguridad y bajo del impala. Dean se quedó sentado tras el volante, mirando fijamente un punto invisible frente a él. Cerró la puerta y se volteo para mirarlo una última vez. Dean no dijo ni una sola palabra, algo que definitivamente el menor estaba a punto de comenzar a odiar muchísimo.  
—Recuerda traerme café—Sam se había alejado unos cuantos pasos cuando la voz de su hermano lo hizo detenerse. Aguardo a que el rubio agregara algo más a su petición, sin embargo, Dean volvió a entrar en su mutismo. El menor de los Winchester suspiro y retomo su camino hacia la puerta de la tienda.   
Recorrió los pasillos buscando los artículos de aseo personal. Dejando que su mente vagara en todas las cosas que habían estado pasando con ellos.  
Desde que Gabriel eligiera el peor momento y forma para sacar a la luz las fantasías gay que Dean había estado teniendo, su hermano parecía un zombie. Dean no se caracterizaba por ser alguien que se avergonzara de sí mismo tan fácilmente y menos por algo que involucrara al sexo. Su hermano se consideraba, personalmente, un dios del sexo. Sam sospechaba que el arcángel tenía razón cuando dijera, antes de que Dean cumpliera su amenaza de sacar a ambos con un sello, que su hermano se sentía más que atraído por Castiel.   
Él no tenía nada en contra de otras tendencias sexuales, mientras estaba en la universidad, su concepción del mundo se había hecho mucho mayor. Lo que su padre les dijera sobre el tema se reducía a “un Winchester jamás será la perra de nadie”. Dean seguía las palabras de su padre como si se tratara de un obediente perro, dejando de lado el juego de palabras. Quizás John estuviera muerto pero Sam creía que aún se encontraba vivo en la cabeza de su hermano, recordándole cada una de sus lecciones y órdenes.  
— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano?—  
—Igual, ya lleva sin dormir tres días… ¡espera ¿Quién eres tú?!—Sam sí que estaba sorprendido. Aprovechándose de su ensimismamiento una sospechosa mujer se había acercado a él, si su hermano se hubiera encontrado presente seguro estaría riéndose a carcajadas de él. La desconocida era una mujer de aspecto joven, con el cabello de color negro y unos ojos que le hacían recordar a un animal.  
—Soy Lizzy, mucho gusto—  
Dean apoyo la cabeza en el volante y mientras su hermano entraba a la tienda se permitió descansar brevemente. No había dormido en tres días y estaba dispuesto a seguir de esa manera el tiempo que hiciera falta con tal de no volver a tener esos sueños con Castiel otra vez.   
Se sentía tan humillado por las palabras del arcángel que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar demasiado cuando, con la ayuda de su cuchillo, trazo el sello anti ángeles en su brazo y envió a volar a los ángeles. Habría disfrutado muchísimo más clavarle una espada en el corazón a Gabriel pero para su mala suerte, el tipo era un ángel y estaba seguro que Castiel lo hubiese defendido…Cass, en verdad no entendía como es que ambos habían terminado teniendo fantasías sexuales el uno con el otro. El ojiazul era un ángel después de todo y para agravar todo…no quería ni pensar en que estaba comenzando a sentirse extraño con él y no era extraño porque se sintiera asqueado por el sexo…era un extraño, un tanto diferente…y mierda, si seguía apareciendo la palabra “extraño” en su cabeza estaba seguro que podría pegarse un tiro.  
Repentinamente la sensación que estaba solo en el auto se disipo. Lo segundo que le hizo pensar que alguien más estaba con él fue el aroma que invadió sus fosas nasales, olía a ángel…a su ángel. Miro por el retrovisor y su mirada choco con la de Castiel. El ángel estaba tranquilamente sentado en el asiento trasero, mirándolo de esa forma que solo parecía tener con él.  
—Hola, Dean—esa voz iba a ser su perdición en algún momento, pensó, aunque no sabía el porqué de ese pensamiento.  
— ¿Qué quieres?—Dean esperaba que si se comportaba como un idiota el ángel se marcharía. La mayoría de las veces eso funcionaba pero de alguna forma, estaba comenzando a creer que Castiel lo dejaba solo porque creía que él lo odiaba. Era en ese punto que Dean, efectivamente, se odiaba a sí mismo—estoy seguro que no te he llamado ¿no hay nada que debas estar haciendo? Ya sabes, algo importante… ¿quizás imaginarme de alguna nueva forma humillante?—  
—Tu también me has imaginado de esa forma, yo también he estado en los sueños ¿recuerdas?—  
—Claro que lo recuerdo, no es algo demasiado agradable—Castiel no era un experto en emociones, el cazador con suerte le había visto sonreír alguna que otra vez pero en ese momento supo que sus palabras lo habían hecho entristecer y mucho. El ángel no era el culpable de lo que estaba pasando, si lo pensaba bien, el también era una víctima de la mujer. Soltando un suspiro se giró en el asiento y miro fijamente al ángel—escucha, no volveré a repetirlo: lo siento. No creo que puedas imaginar cuanto quiero matar a esa tipa por todo lo que nos ha hecho—  
—Creo que puedo imaginármelo—Castiel le regalo una pequeñísima sonrisa y Dean estuvo muy seguro que su corazón se saltó dos latidos—Gabriel la conoce, creo que son amigos—  
—No me sorprende que sean amigos, ambos son unos idiotas integrales—Dean se permitió también sonreírle al ángel. Extrañaba tanto eso, era estresante estar enfadado todo el tiempo con él. —si queremos que esta mierda acabe, tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a esa perra. La enviare al infierno por ti y por mí. —  
—Está bien…allí esta. —confundido por las palabras del ángel, Dean se volteo a mirar hacia el frente y completamente sorprendido vio a su hermano abandonar la tienda acompañado por la misma mujer que espantara a su conquista hacia días…la misma mujer que los había sumergido en fantasías que estaban sacando a la luz que él no era tan hetero como su padre hubiera querido para sus hijos.  
— ¡Mierda, Sam, atrápala!—Dean bajo del automóvil lo más rápido que pudo y corrió en dirección hacia la mujer que al verlo acercarse se escondió tras Sam. El más joven extendió sus brazos hacia él, intentando detenerlo— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Está detrás de ti…apártate y déjame atraparla!—  
—No, Dean, he estado hablando con ella…—  
— ¿¡Qué has hablado con ella…de qué lado estas tú?! Ella es la perra que ha estado jodiendome todo este tiempo y tu ¿la defiendes?—Dean no podía comprender que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano menor. Esperaba algo de apoyo de su parte, pero al parecer Sam estaba pasando mucho tiempo con el estúpido hermano mayor de Castiel. —Hazte a un lado antes de que te golpee también a ti—  
—Dean, estas en un error, ella solo quiere disculparse contigo—por fin Sam logro alcanzar los brazos de su hermano y detenerlo—Lizzy, necesita hablar contigo—  
— ¿Lizzy? Mierda, Sam, veo que ahora ustedes dos son las mejores amigas—de un tirón, Dean se liberó del agarre de su hermano y tras darle una muy amenazante mirada a la mujer se alejó unos pasos—bien, lo que sea que quieras decirme, te recomiendo que lo hagas rápido antes de que te haga algo que no te hará feliz.—  
—Créeme, no estoy muy feliz en este momento, rubito, has estado haciéndome sufrir—la mujer se asomó por sobre el hombro de Sam, prácticamente estaba colgando de el—me atreví a hablar con tu hermano para buscar una solución para nuestros problemas. —  
—La única solución que conozco es la que me incluye a mí, metiéndote una bala en la cabeza—  
—Que violento eres, eso no ayuda a nadie ¿sabes? Necesito que vuelvas a dormir—la mujer soltó el cuello de Sam y se atrevio a abandonar su espalda…los escasos segundos que Dean empleo en volver a lanzarse sobre ella, aunque esta vez no fue tan rápida y el cazador la sujeto por el cuello para comenzar a asfixiarla. —s-suelta…me…aagg…—  
— ¡Dean, déjala ir! ¡Vas a matarla!—como pudo Sam libero a la mujer del agarre de su hermano, ella se alejó de los cazadores llevándose las manos a la garganta al tiempo que intentaba volver a respirar—no puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso—  
—Era obvio que lo haría o que por lo menos lo intentaría—Dean soltó una risa antes de dejar salir un gran bostezo. Se acercó a la chica que intento alejarse de él y la tomo de la mano para arrastrarla hacia el auto—ya me siento mejor, ahora tu vienes con nosotros. Creo que es una buena idea mantenerte cerca…ya sabes, por si se te ocurre volver a meterme en esos sueños de mierda—  
—¡Eres…eres el humano más estúpido, idiota, insensible y tonto que he conocido en toda mi vida—le escupió la mujer tratando de soltarse inútilmente de su agarre—y déjame decirte que no he vivido menos de cien años!—  
—Sí, si…ya sé que me amas—a pesar de lo mucho que intento liberarse, se vio arrastrada al auto de los Winchester. Castiel ya no se encontraba allí y eso por algún motivo, que no quiso profundizar, lo hizo apenarse. Lanzo a Lizzy al asiento trasero y tras cerrar la puerta, subió el también al vehículo. Se puso tras el volante y encendió la radio—espero que a la dama le guste la música—  
Jamás en su vida, Lizzy había querido tanto alejarse de un humano. La “música” de Winchester era una molesta sinfonía de ruidos y gritos que el parecía adorar como su religión. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que añoraba regresar a su casa, sabía que no podía alejarse del hasta que se cumpliera el ritual. Muchos miembros de su familia habían muerto intentando cumplirlo, pero no había otra forma de sobrevivir sin necesidad de hacerles daño a los humanos. Lo bueno del asunto era que apenas lo cumpliera podría volver a vagar por la tierra sin necesidad de alimentarse otra vez por lo menos en veinte años más.  
Miro hacia el frente, Dean y Sam estaban hablando sobre ella. Lizzy se sentía algo molesta, jamás en toda su larga vida había pasado tantos problemas tratando de cumplir con el ritual de alimentación. Debía hacer que Dean se durmiera otra vez, no le preocupaba en lo absoluto que el ángel pudiese negarse…era bastante obvio que estaba colado por el cazador.  
— ¿Te sientes bien, Lizzy?—la chica salió de sus pensamientos a tiempo para oír la pregunta de Sam que estaba mirándola desde su asiento. —Has estado muy callada—  
—Si estas planeando algo para vengarte…—  
—Quiero darte otra patada en las pelotas, es cierto, pero la verdad es que estoy buscando las palabras para explicarte porque necesito que vuelvas a dormir—  
—No te canses, enana, no volveré a dormir para que puedas meterme en esos sueños—Dean estaciono el auto y tras darle una última mirada apago el motor. La música se extinguió y el cazador bajo del impala—aun puedo estar despierto tres días más. —  
— ¿Quieres que yo le diga?—Sam observo a su hermano hasta que este entro al motel. —quizás si le decimos que morirás si no vuelve a dormir, él pueda…—  
—Tu hermano me odia, Sam, me veo obligada a jugar sucio. —  
— ¿Vas a…?—  
— ¿Herirlo? No, mi familia es pacífica. Lo único que hare es ser justo lo que él cree que soy: una gran perra. —  
Sam sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer y sin decir nada más bajo del auto. La mujer lo hizo también y siguió a los hermanos al interior del cuarto de motel.   
Se pasó toda la tarde esperando una oportunidad para intentar dejar inconsciente al rubio. Cada vez que se lanzó sobre el cazador, en un pésimo intento de derribarlo, Dean la cogió y la lanzo al otro lado del cuarto. Sam observo divertido cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, las tres primeras veces que su hermano la hizo caer intervino tratando de detenerla pero se dio cuenta que ella no se rendiría. Tomo su ordenador y se dedicó a buscar en internet alguna criatura que cazar, dejaría que ellos arreglaran solos su problema.   
La última vez que levanto la vista para ver que estaban haciendo, estaba seguro que vio a Dean esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras la tiraba de la cama. Quizás dijera que la odiaba pero sus acciones demostraban exactamente lo contrario. Minutos después el ruido de la televisión le hizo creer que ambos ahora estaban viendo una película, sonriendo para sí mismo regreso a su investigación.  
—Voy por un trago—Dean se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentado y se encamino hacia la puerta, no sin darle un suave golpe en la cabeza a la mujer que estaba sentada cerca de él—quédate aquí, si vuelves a espantar a una de mis chicas te aseguro que esta vez ni Sam podrá salvarte—  
—No te tengo miedo, humano. —  
—Pues deberías tenerlo, eso te mantendrá con vida unos días más—  
Sin agregar nada más, el cazador abandono la habitación y se dirigió hacia el impala. La mujer observo la puerta cerrada unos cuantos segundos y luego se giró para mirar a Sam, que la estaba observando con una sonrisa.  
—Si te atrapa, caes sola. —ella le sonrió y Sam estuvo seguro que esa sonrisa era igual al gato de Cheshire. Lizzy se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. —ten cuidado, Dean no es mal sujeto pero con eso de salir del armario se ha vuelto un poco…—  
—Es un idiota, Sam, pero así es más divertido—  
Sin agregar nada más la mujer salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella. Molesto por tener que levantarse del cómodo lugar en el que se encontraba, Sam se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta. Esperaba que sin la presencia de esos dos su noche fuera más tranquila, sin embargo, nada más cerrar la puerta una risita a sus espaldas le hizo girar y ponerse en guardia casi simultáneamente. Tras él se hallaba el ángel de la anunciación mirándolo con una sonrisa que envidiaría la mujer que acababa de marcharse. Sam sabía que no debía bajar la guardia en presencia del ángel, así que lentamente se movió hacia la mesa en donde Dean dejara su cuchillo.  
—Espero que no estés pensando en hacer un sello para deshacerte de mí—dijo el ángel caminando hacia el cazador—solo vine a hacerte compañía, es mortalmente aburrido quedarse solo ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a algo?—  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Dean se sentía en el cielo o eso por lo menos querría sentir. Qué asco de vida.  
Una morena vestida con unos jeans ajustadísimos y una blusa con un escote hasta el ombligo estaba frente a él, bebiéndose cada una de sus palabras. Ya llevaban por lo menos cinco cervezas encima y si estaba en lo correcto solo le faltaba una más para tenerla a su entera disposición.  
Después de beber una última cerveza la guio hacia el exterior, en dirección hacia su auto. Necesitaba follarse a esa mujer y demostrarle al mundo que Dean Winchester era y seguiría siendo el cazador más macho que el mundo hubiera visto desde su creación. Iba a olvidar entre las piernas de esa mujer todas las putas fantasías que tuviera con el ángel…no importaba que las hubiera disfrutado ¿un poco?...no, aun se excitaba recordando como Castiel lo había follado mientras era un gato. Su consciencia se había liberado en el preciso momento en que el ángel empujaba su pene dentro de él…que su padre lo perdonara pero le había hecho ver estrellas con los ojos cerrados.  
— ¿En qué estás pensando, bebe?—Dean se maldijo a sí mismo, no podía ponerse a pensar en Cass follandolo en el momento que una mujer iba a hacerle una mamada.   
—Nada, tu solo has lo que mejor sepas hacer, hermosa. —Estaba tendido en el asiento trasero con el pantalón abierto, rogando que la boca de esa mujer lograra levantarle algo más que el ánimo—tienes una bonita boca ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido con ella?—  
— ¿Te parece hermosa? Yo tengo una muy buena idea—la morena se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y le mostro una gran sonrisa…llena de dientes puntiagudos.  
— ¡Mierda!—exclamo Dean al ver los afilados colmillos de la vampiresa. El cansancio por no haber dormido en tres días le había embotado los sentidos, su padre ahora tendría dos motivos para sentirse avergonzado por el—hija de p…—  
—Me gusta que me hablen sucio—rio, aprovechándose de su fuerza e intentando doblegarlo para morderlo. Dean la mantenía sujeta pero no faltaba mucho para que se le agotaran las fuerzas y que la chupasangre lo mordiera y tenía la experiencia suficiente como para saber el daño que podían causar esos dientes—te, bebe, te hare ver estrellas—  
— ¿Qué tal si te las hago ver yo?—Dean conocía esa molesta voz pero para desgracia de la vampiresa ella no y antes que pudiera hacer algo, recibió en su cabeza el golpe de una botella, que al estrellarse con su cráneo se hizo pedazos. Pese a que eso no fue ni siquiera suficiente para noquear a la criatura si logro que soltara a Dean quien alejo a la morena de una patada en el rostro. Rápido como un rayo, el cazador se bajó de su auto y con los pantalones a medio subir corrió hacia el maletero y tras abrirlo busco en su interior un arma.  
—Súbete los pantalones, no todos somos Castiel—Lizzy se acercó a él en un intento de alejarse de la enojada vampiresa que estaba poniéndose de pie— ¡apresúrate, esa chupasangre esta parándose!—  
—Deja de darme ordenes, enana—ante el asombro de la mujer, Dean saco un gran machete del maletero—además, sé que te gusta lo que ves—  
—Ja, ja, ja…sí, claro ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Es que no tienes un rifle o algo así?—  
—Creo que te dije que te callaras…solo hay una forma de matar a esta perra—en el momento en que la vampiresa se lanzó hacia ellos. Dean le asesto un golpe con el machete pero lo único que logro fue cercenarle un brazo. La morena grito de dolor pero volvió a la carga, aunque esta vez fue Lizzy su objetivo. Se lanzó sobre ella e intento morderla en el cuello.   
Dean se movió casi sin pensarlo y blandiendo el machete volvió a golpear a la criatura y esta vez no fallo. La cabeza del monstruo cayo rodando cerca de los pies del cazador, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se desplomaba.  
—Mierda ¿estás bien, enana?—el cuerpo de la pelinegra estaba cubierto de sangre de la criatura, se inclinó sobre ella y la reviso, dándose cuenta que estaba en una especie de shock—vamos, respóndeme…oh, yo te…—  
Lanzo el machete a la porta equipajes y lo cerró con un golpe. Normalmente, Dean trataba al impala como la niña de sus ojos pero en esta ocasión no le importó demasiado.   
Al asestarle el golpe a la vampiresa olvido que esta estaba muy cerca de Lizzy, lo suficiente como para ser alcanzada también por el arma. Ahora la chica tenía una gran herida en el hombro y no dejaba de sangrar. La levanto entre sus brazos y la acostó en el asiento del co piloto. Se quitó la chaqueta y después la camiseta, con la que tapono la herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Dean conocía lo suficiente de hemorragias como para saber que debía tapar la herida y llevarla con un médico. Aunque esto último no lo haría, el único ser que podría curarla era un ángel. No iba a arriesgarse a quedarse en el lugar a la espera de algún curioso, su pequeña pelea termino con una mujer decapitada y él no iba a quedarse a dar explicaciones.  
Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el motel. Apenas se estaciono, abrió la puerta de su lado y tomo a la mujer. Bajo y se apresuró en ir hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta de un empujón y entro en el cuarto en el momento que Sam se quitaba la camisa y quedaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. No le pasó desapercibido que Gabriel se encontraba presente y que él estaba igual de desnudo. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos unos segundos antes de devolver su atención a la mujer herida.  
— ¡Lizzy ¿Qué le paso?!—rápidamente el menor se acercó y levanto la camiseta que cubría su herida y que ya estaba empapada de sangre. Quizás ella no fuera humana pero no sabía si eso podía matarla de verdad— ¡Gabe, por favor…rayos!—  
—Sin problema, yo me encargo—sin dejarle terminar el arcángel ya se encontraba al lado de los hermanos. Poso su mano sobre la frente de Lizzy unos segundos y antes que se diera cuenta la herida ya no se encontraba y la mujer volvía a respirar con normalidad. Dean la llevo a una de las camas y le tendió sobre las mantas. — ¿Qué le paso, rubito?—  
—Me salvo la vida, nos encontramos con un vampiro y ella estaba en el camino, fin de la historia—ni loco iba a contarle que la vampira iba a darle sexo oral—ahora díganme ustedes porque están sin camisa. —  
—Póker de prendas, estábamos aburridos—respondió el ángel regresando a la mesa en la que se encontraban repartidas varias cartas—te invitaría a jugar pero no me apetece verte desnudo. —  
—Dean, ella no te lo ha dicho ¿verdad?—ignorando a Gabriel, Sam cogió su camiseta y se la puso de nuevo antes de acercarse a la cama en la que estaba la chica—si tú no vuelves a dormir…ella morirá—  
— ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible, lo que sucede es que te has puesto de su lado y pretendes que yo…—  
—No todo gira a tu alrededor, mono, Lizzy va a pasar a mejor vida si no se alimenta y ¿adivina que es lo que come?—a pesar de la sonrisa en la cara de Gabriel era obvio que estaba molesto—pese a lo asqueroso que suene, ella se ha estado comiendo tus fantasías, si rompe el ritual un día más se secara como una pasa, además, ahora está débil por tu culpa… ¿te salvo la vida, no? Si fueras más hombre le devolverías el favor. —  
—Yo no le pedí que hiciera eso…estoy seguro que hay un millón de sujetos a los que puede…—  
—No lo creo, te eligió a ti para su ritual. Si no lo termina contigo se muere, ahora es tu turno de decidir ¿la salvas a ella o a tu casi inexistente hombría?—Gabriel sí que sabía elegir sus palabras para hacerle enfadar, iba a lanzarse sobre el cuándo oyó gemir de dolor a la mujer. –lo único que necesita es que cierres los ojos y todo lo hará ella…créeme, la he visto hacerlo—  
—Maldita sea…cuando despierte, yo me encargare de ustedes—respirando pesadamente Dean se tendió en la cama de al lado y tras darle un último vistazo a Lizzy cerró los ojos, aunque volvió a abrirlos segundos después—aún tienen que explicarme porque son tan amigos—  
En el mismo momento que Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acomodó mejor en la cama, todo el cansancio acumulado cayó sobre él y se durmió profundamente. Sam, que estaba de pie entre ambas camas se inclinó sobre la chica para examinarla.  
— ¿Estás seguro que esto funcionara? Quizás debamos decirle a Cass que… ¡cielos!—exclamo Sam cuando Lizzy alzo repentinamente la mano y se sujetó a él, intentando levantarse— ¿estás bien? Dean ha accedido a ayudarte y ahora…—  
—Lo sé, he accedido a sus…sueños…mierda, que alguien me recuerde porque lo elegí al ¡me duele todo!—a duras penas se incorporó y se quedó mirando a Dean que ya estaba roncando—es lindo ver que aun soy un encanto—  
— ¿No es necesario que Castiel esté aquí?—pregunto Sam alejándose de la cama.  
—Da igual, estos dos tienen una conexión especial, por eso lo elegí…tu tuviste suerte, ustedes aún no están tan conectados—Lizzy llevo sus manos a sus ojos y los cubrió—si no les molesta…yo estoy hambrienta—  
— ¿A qué se refiere con eso de la conexión? ¿A quién estoy conectado?—pregunto Sam al arcángel que también se había puesto su camiseta—yo no tengo la protección de ningún ángel ¿o no?—  
—Claro que si, Sammy, tú tienes al mejor de todos—

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.   
Llevaba puesto un esmoquin de color negro, combinado con una camisa de color crema. Debía admitir que su hermano no tenía mal gusto, de no ser por él hubiera asistido a su boda vestido con su ropa de siempre. A pesar de que odiara a la pareja de su hermanito, asistiría de todas maneras a la boda. Sam le había dicho que había invitado al chico que trabajaba con él en el bufete de abogados. El chico era un bombón, lo único que deseaba hacer era acostarse con él y tenía una muy buena idea sobre eso…y esta incluía follarlo en un armario en la boda de su hermanito.  
Dios bendiga a las películas que le habían enseñado que eso era posible y muy divertido.


	4. No soy yo esta noche

Dean bajo de su auto y tras entregarle las llaves al chico que estacionaba los autos entro al enorme salón que su hermano y su novio arrendaran.  
Sam ya había dado el sí en la iglesia y su pareja, un idiota que Dean detestaba, prácticamente había saltado de alegría ¿Quién no sería feliz teniendo a su hermanito de esposo? Sam era un abogado y uno muy bueno, si le preguntaban a él, así que cuando le comunico que se casaría quiso matar al suertudo desgraciado.   
Lo único que lo alegraba era que dentro de nada podría tener al amigo de su hermano y follarlo como dios manda en un armario o lo que fuera, no iba a ponerse selectivo llegado el momento.  
El lugar estaba a rebosar de gente a la que él no había visto en toda su vida. La mayoría de ellos eran amigos del novio. Al parecer el sujeto era un actor bastante conocido, la verdad, Dean no lo conocía de nada. Había contratado a Sam para que lo defendiera en un caso de paternidad y tras algunos meses de citas llegaron a la decisión que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, ni un minuto más. Por supuesto, Dean fue el padrino de su hermano menor.  
Mientras estaban en la ceremonia Dean busco al compañero de su hermano por toda la iglesia hasta que lo encontró sentado en tercera fila. A pesar de la distancia no le pasó desapercibido que el otro estaba comiéndoselo con la mirada… ¡gracias otra vez, Sammy, por el traje! El chico no estaba nada de mal tampoco. Bajo el traje debía verse igual de bien, era una verdadera lástima que no tuviera el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlo de la cabeza a los pies. Existía un tiempo para todo y tener sexo lento dentro de un armario no era algo para lo que tuviera demasiado tiempo. Se ocuparía de llevar al otro al cielo en otro momento, hoy era un buen día para sexo rápido sin compromiso, si el chico era bueno le daría otra oportunidad.   
Dean Winchester tenía mucho que dar y muy poco tiempo como para quedarse con solo una persona.  
Atravesó el salón, sintiendo las miradas lujuriosas de hombres y mujeres por igual. Él era un ganador y lo sabía. Camino lentamente hacia la mesa principal, saboreando el sentimiento de ser el centro de atención. Si no funcionaba con el chico, siempre podía encontrar a alguien que quisiera pasar un rato divertido con él.  
—Estaba a punto de creer que no vendrías—la voz de su hermano Sam llamo su atención. El pelilargo se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y rodeo la mesa para ir a su encuentro. —Aun no entiendo para que tuviste que ir a tu casa. —  
—Fui a buscar algunas cosas que olvide, en verdad las necesito…tú ya no, ahora tienes un grillete en el dedo—se burló Dean palmeando el bolsillo donde tenía sus “provisiones”: tres condones y un par de sobres de lubricante. —Nunca se sabe cuándo puedas encontrar algo de acción. —  
—Me gustaría creer que vas a respetar el día más feliz de mi vida y no te vas a enrollar con alguno de mis invitados hoy ¿no?—  
—Sabes que me encanta cuando actúas como un niñito inocente…mierda, ahí viene el idiota. Nos vemos, Sammy. —  
Dean se apresuró en alejarse de su hermano en el preciso instante que el esposo de Sam corría hacia la mesa y tomaba entre sus brazos a su esposo. El rubio se dio algunos segundos para observar la nueva felicidad marital que su hermanito tenia. Quizás el tuviera lo mismo en un futuro, pero ahora había un chico ardiente esperándolo por allí. Se movió por el salón, saludando a la escasa familia que tenía, la mayoría de ellos no tenían ningún vínculo familiar con los Winchester pero eso no importaba. Sam y Dean consideraban como su familia a todas esas personas que los habían apoyado durante toda su vida.  
—Hey, Dean ¿buscas a alguien?—la voz de Lizzy llamo su atención. Se giró hacia la derecha y pudo ver a su vecina de toda la vida, con un bonito vestido de color azul oscuro que hacia resaltar su cuerpo en los lugares precisos. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta que su madre estaba cerca seguramente la hubiera invitado a dar un “paseo”. —Te ves muy bien, hasta pareces un caballero. —  
—Yo soy un caballero y tú, preciosa, te ves exactamente como me gustan mis chicas. Si la señora Walters no estuviera cerca te mostraría cuan caballeroso puedo ser. —Dean sonrió de medio lado al ver el sonrojo apoderarse de las mejillas de la chica. — ¿quieres ayudarme con algo?—  
—Sabes lo que mamá piensa de ti ¿no?—  
— ¿Qué soy el mejor amante?—  
—No, que eres un idiota que tiene el cerebro en los huevos—Lizzy rio ruidosamente ante la cara de sorpresa del rubio—vamos, sabes que mamá no confía demasiado en ti. —  
—Lo que sea, dame una mano…estoy buscando a alguien—Dean dejo para después esa discusión, de todas maneras lo traía sin cuidado lo que la gente pensara de el. —es un tipo, quizás lo conozcas es el compañero de Sam, necesito hablar sobre unas cosas con él. —  
— ¿Crees que soy tonta? Si te refieres al tipo que trae el traje negro Armani y que te está mirando el trasero justo ahora, pues ya lo encontré. —Lizzy le hizo un gesto hacia sus espaldas. Dean sonrió, saboreando lo que pronto tendría e iba a darse la vuelta cuando la chica lo cogió de los hombros y lo hizo detenerse— ¿Qué haces? Estoy segura que Sam va a enojarse si descubre que quieres follar con ese sujeto en medio de la fiesta de su boda. Te hare un favor y le diré en secreto, por supuesto, que tú quieres hablar con el. —  
— ¿Harás eso por mí? Quien diría que eres tan buena chica. Está bien, llévalo al armario ese que está cerca del balcón, ya sabes, ese que está lleno de escobas y otras porquerías—Dean le acaricio la mejilla a la morena antes de darle una suave palmadita—yo me encargo del resto, preciosa.—  
Dean se alejó de la chica, que se quedó mirándolo con una traviesa sonrisa. Hacia algún tiempo el rubio le había dejado sin su “comida” y si existía algo que Lizzy odiara era que se burlaran de ella. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero su madre tenía razón al decir que en cualquier momento los humanos se metían con quien no debían. Era un buen momento para tomar revancha.  
El lugar en el que se estaba celebrando la fiesta de la boda era un gran salón de dos pisos. De hecho el sitio era muy grande, sin embargo, Sam no quería que la fiesta resultara en un montón de gente teniendo sexo en las habitaciones de la segunda planta, así que opto por cerrar cada acceso al segundo piso del lugar. Por supuesto, Dean sabía de esto y le hacía algo de gracia que su hermano fuera tan puritano. Aunque no iba a negar que eso le daba un poco de privacidad a lo que quería hacer en ese momento. El lugar del que le hablara a Lizzy era un armario de limpieza, ubicado cerca de la zona “prohibida” así que esperaba que nadie se acercara a él e interrumpiera lo que estaba planeando hacer.   
Fingiendo que se dirigía al cuarto de baño se dirigió al balcón del que le hablara a Lizzy. Para suerte suya no se encontró con nadie en el camino. Abrió la puerta del armario y paseo su vista por el reducido espacio en el que apenas entraban dos personas cómodamente. Varias escobas y lo que parecía una aspiradora industrial se encontraban en el pequeño cuarto. Un pequeño mueble que contenía algunas botellas de limpiadores se encontraba empotrado contra la pared del fondo. Al entrar, Dean, tanteo la pared hasta que sus dedos chocaron con el interruptor de la luz, el foco parpadeo varias veces antes de encenderse y mostrarle que el lugar no estaba tan sucio como había pensado al principio.  
Ahora lo único que faltaba era que Lizzy le trajera a su presa.  
Lizzy miro a su alrededor tratando de decidir quién sería la persona perfecta para la broma con Dean. El rubio esperaba que le trajera al guapo compañero de trabajo de su hermano menor, pero eso no iba a pasar no, no y no. Tenía que ser alguien que jamás accediera a dejarse follar por Dean, cosa difícil pues más de la mitad de los asistentes a la fiesta querían follarse al rubio. Lizzy estaba a punto de rendirse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una escena que en verdad no se esperaba. Se dirigió hacia la mesa principal lo más rápido que pudo y presencio como el ultimo invitado en llegar saludaba a la feliz pareja. Sam le había hablado un poco sobre su futuro esposo, al parecer Gabriel tenía un hermano menor que se encontraba en un seminario para convertirse en cura.  
—Pensé que no vendrías, Cassy, estaba seguro que estarías bendiciendo tu cena o algo así—dijo Gabriel, pasando su mano por la cintura de su nuevo esposo.—yo y mi alce estábamos ilusionados al saber que estabas pensando venir.—  
—Lo hice porque Sam me lo pidió—respondió el ojiazul arreglándose el cuello de la camisa—esperaba conocer al resto de la familia de él pero veo que están ustedes solos—Castiel llevaba ya dos años en un seminario para poder convertirse en un cura—a diferencia de ti, puedo tener una conversación perfectamente civilizada con el—  
—Yo también puedo hablar contigo por si no lo sabias—Gabriel hizo un puchero que hizo reír a Sam, Castiel por su parte no borro la mueca de póker que tenía—Cassy es muy aburrido, mira que quiere convertirse en esposo de Jesús—  
—Creo que estas confundiéndolo con una monja, cariño, tu hermano será cura—  
Castiel observo a los recién casados y noto un pequeño tirón de envidia en su estómago. Hacia muchísimo tiempo él había querido tener esa misma cercanía con alguien que amara. Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo le mostro que jamás se encontraría con alguien que él quisiera. Opto por el seminario, además, era un ferviente creyente. Se alejó de la pareja y camino en dirección al bar para pedir una bebida sin alcohol, pero cuando estaba a punto de ordenarle un jugo al barman noto que alguien tiraba de su manga.  
—Hola, soy Lizzy, amiga de Sam—Castiel observo confundido a la chica que le sonreía como el gato de Alicia.—sé que eres o estas a punto de ser un sacerdote ¿no?—  
—Sí, estoy en un seminario para poder ser un sacerdote ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—  
—Es que tengo un amigo, él es algo puto y me gustaría que pudieras hablar con el…ya sabes, quizás lo guie en la dirección correcta—Sí que no se esperaba eso, Castiel observo a la mujer confundido—está aquí ahora mismo y le estaría muy agradecida que pudieras enseñarle el camino a dios. —  
—Supongo…que podría intercambiar algunas palabras con el—  
—Claro que sí, intercambiar cosas es muy bonito—respondió la chica y lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar hacia un sitio en el que casi no se encontraba ninguno de los invitados. Un cordón de terciopelo rojo cerraba el paso hacia el segundo piso. Por un segundo pensó que la extraña chica lo llevaría al piso superior, pero en cambio lo guio a una puerta que se encontraba cerca de las escaleras. —Él está allí dentro, le hace ilusión que un cura pueda hablar con él y guiarlo a la salvación. —  
—Creo que te equivocas, aun no soy un cura totalmente y no creo que…—  
—Eso es lo de menos…tu solo entra y hazle conocer a Dios. —  
Antes que Castiel pudiera decir algo más, la chica a pesar de ser más pequeña que él, lo empujó hacia la puerta y la abrió para después empujarlo al interior. Antes de cerrar la puerta chasqueo sus dedos y la ampolleta que iluminaba la pequeña habitación se fundió, dejándolos completamente a oscuras. Oyó algunas exclamaciones desde el interior pero sabía que todo funcionaria. Volvió a chasquear sus dedos e hizo aparecer una silla que acerco a la puerta y la apoyo contra ella para no dejar que ninguno escapara.   
Lizzy se sentía hambrienta y le hacía gracia que ambos estuvieran dentro de un armario. Aunque no los dejaría salir en un buen rato.  
Dean se sorprendió cuando oyó la puerta a sus espaldas abrirse. Alguien choco contra su espalda y como si no fuera poco la ampolleta que estaba sobre él se fundió.   
Se giró lo más rápido que pudo y sus manos palparon a la persona que había entrado en el armario. Cerró sus manos en su cintura y lo oyó jadear. Era un hombre, definitivamente era un hombre. Sus formas no eran las de una chica, no tenía caderas redondas y cuando sus manos subieron no se encontraron con unos generosos senos, sino un pecho plano y algo musculoso. No había duda, ese era el chico al que él estaba esperando.   
— ¿Q-quien está ahí? Una chica me dijo que viniera y hablara…—  
— ¿Hablar? Eso es para tontos y estoy seguro que tú no eres un tonto—  
— ¿Perdona? Creo que te equivocas yo no…—  
Definitivamente Dean no quería ponerse a hablar, existían mil cosas que podría hacer con su boca y que eran muchísimo más placenteras. Deslizo sus manos por su pecho, perdiéndose con el aroma que emanaba del cuerpo frente a él. Otro jadeo. Dean estaba excitado con solo sentir la dureza de su cuerpo, era obvio que no era adicto al gimnasio pero no podía decir que no se sentía bien bajo sus dedos.   
Lo empujo contra una de las paredes y acerco su nariz al cuello del todavía desconocido sujeto. Aspiro con fuerza al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus manos y las llevaba a sus hombros. El rubio dejo un camino de besos hasta su barbilla. Su respiración choco contra la suya, olía tan bien que quería quedarse allí, solo perdiéndose en esa fragante piel. Rozo su nariz con su labio inferior y antes que Castiel pudiera oponerse succiono su labio inferior y tiro de él. Un tercer jadeo y Dean supo que no lo dejaría irse con las manos vacías. Libero su labio y fue por el premio mayor. Sujeto su rostro con su mano para mantenerlo quieto mientras pegaba su boca a la suya.  
Castiel quiso oponerse y empujarlo pero la fuerza del hombre era más que suficiente para contenerlo y como si eso no fuera suficiente su boca estaba más que calificada para hacerle perderse en esa oscuridad que los rodeaba. Era una tortura. Intento liberarse pero cada segundo que pasaba la boca del desconocido moviéndose sobre la suya lo perdía más. Se sentía avergonzado por dejar que eso le ocurriera, se suponía que dentro de unos años el sería un respetable sacerdote que serviría a Dios pero… pero la boca de ese hombre, porque era un hombre de eso no había duda…jamás lo habían besado así antes. Lentamente, casi con temor comenzó a mover sus labios también, intentando seguir el ritmo que el otro le imponía. Abrió su boca para tomar una bocanada de aire y sin saberlo ese simple acto lo condeno, pues ese fue el preciso momento en que el decidió profundizar ese tímido contacto y convertirlo en un beso que les hiciera dejar de lado cualquier inhibición que aun pudieran tener.  
—Oh…mierda, sabes tan bien—murmuro Dean separándose un poco para recuperar el oxígeno. Le confundía un poco el hecho de que el otro no lo besara como alguien con más experiencia pero no iba a negarse a seguir besándolo. —quiero chuparte aquí…quiero meterme tu pene en la boca y chuparlo hasta que me supliques—  
—Dios…no, no…Mmmhh— ¿ese tipo quería hacer qué? La cabeza de Castiel se convirtió en un remolino de confusión. Por un lado sabía que eso estaba mal, él era un futuro sacerdote y eso exigía que fuera célibe, sin embargo, la voz de ese hombre que le prometía hacerle cosas que él jamás imaginara posibles estaba arrastrándolo lentamente a la lujuria.—eres…tu eres un demonio…—  
Dean sonrió al oírle llamarlo de esa forma. A esas alturas ya no creía que el hombre al que estaba besando fuera el compañero de Sam y no es que le importara mucho. Lo que había tocado de su cuerpo le decía que ese hombre era totalmente su tipo, además, cada vez que lo besaba sentía que eso estaba bien. Volvió a besarlo, inclinando su cabeza para tener un mejor acceso a su boca, devorando sus jadeos y uniéndolos a los suyos. El hombre cruzo sus brazos tras su nuca y pego con más fuerza su entrepierna a la de él. Quizás dijera que no pero era claro como el agua que estaba disfrutando de todo eso.  
—Sé que te gusta que te coma la boca…pero hay otra parte de ti esperando que la saboree—volvió a separarse de él y le mordió otra vez el labio—te doy cinco segundos para que puedas marcharte o si no me agachare, te abriré los pantalones y te hare ver estrellas ¿bien?—  
— ¡¿Qué?! N—no puedes—  
—Uno—Dean beso sus mejillas para bajar después hasta su cuello.  
—Ya te dije que…—  
—Dos—lentamente soltó su corbata y enterró su rostro en su pecho, deleitándose con el aroma a limpio de su cuerpo.  
—Por favor, no hagas eso—  
—Tres—Se agacho en el suelo, no recordaba si este estaba muy sucio pero no le importó la verdad. Llevo sus manos a sus pantorrillas y las hizo subir por sus piernas, acariciándolo. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo rápido, su propio pene estaba pulsando dentro de su pantalón.  
—Dios…tu…—  
—Cuatro—las manos le temblaban mientras manipulaba el cierre del pantalón del desconocido. Abrió el botón y le bajo cierre, para después dejar caer la prenda hasta sus rodillas. Apretó su mejilla contra la erección oculta bajo su ropa interior y descaradamente lamio el lugar donde estaba la punta de su pene. Su boca saboreando el débil sabor del líquido pre seminal.  
—Oh…mi dios…hazlo de nuevo—  
—Y cinco—Dean lo complació y volvió a lamerlo por sobre la ropa. Provocándole un gemido que le hizo soltar uno al mismo. Podía sentir el aire cargado a su alrededor, el desconocido podía haberle pedido que se detuviera pero ahora se moría de ganas de que su lengua se moviera por su miembro. Era normal, Todos los hombres adoraban una buena mamada y para suerte del sujeto sin nombre, Dean era muy bueno en ello, sin embargo, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para mostrarle todos sus trucos. Debían contentarse con sexo rápido. Le bajo los calzoncillos y a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba supo en ese instante que los ojos del otro estaban clavados en él. No podía verlo, pero que el demonio se lo llevara si no estaba sintiendo su poderosa mirada sobre él.  
— ¿Preparado?—  
Sin dejarle responder Dean acerco su boca a su entrepierna y con su mano izquierda busco su erección. Rodeo la base de su pene con la mano y empezó a frotarlo.   
Castiel sentía que en cualquier momento saldría flotando. Si, era un desconocido y si, él estaba a punto de hacerse cura pero no podía ni quería apartarlo de él. Su mano se movía de arriba abajo, haciéndole ver estrellas con los ojos cerrados. En la oscuridad, el resto de sus sentidos se habían agudizado, su piel parecía más receptiva y así se lo hizo saber el temblor que por poco no lo derriba cuando el hombre cumplió su amenaza de meterse su pene en su boca. El calor y la humedad de su boca era el paraíso. Jamás en su vida había sentido eso…el placer y el sonido…el sonido que hacia cuando deslizaba su miembro hasta su garganta. Se aferró a sus hombros en un intento de no caer de forma poco elegante al suelo.  
— ¿Te gusta lo que te hago? ¡Dímelo!—exigió al tiempo que se sacaba su pene de la boca y le daba un lametazo al glande. —Quiero oírte. —  
—Oh…yo nunca…no pares…—Dean sonrió mientras subía la velocidad de su mano. Era el momento adecuado para llevar eso a otro nivel. Busco en su bolsillo uno de los sobres de lubricante y ayudándose con sus dientes lo abrió para luego derramarlo en su mano libre. Hizo que separara más sus piernas y llevo la mano a su trasero.  
Castiel sentía que estaba en un sueño. Su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente que creía que podría quemarse. El hombre arrodillado frente a él había empezado a lamer su pene, no podía verlo pero imaginaba como podía verse. Quizás fuera un pecado lo que estaba haciendo al no detenerlo, sin embargo, no quería parar. De pronto una sustancia fría hizo contacto con su trasero. Dio un respingo e iba a preguntarle al otro que tenía planeado cuando el primer dedo se abrió paso en su interior. No iba a decir que fuera una mala experiencia, solo le causaba curiosidad lo que el otro estaba haciéndole.  
Dean sabía de sobra como tratar a un hombre nervioso. No conocía del todo a su amante así que iba a irse por las piedras. Coló un dedo en su entrada y no le impresiono que él no se hubiera quejado. Su trabajo de lengua era la clave si quería una oportunidad de clavarse en él.   
Movió su dedo en círculos y en el instante que metía un segundo dedo volvió a meterse en la boca su pene. La distracción era la clave y él era un maestro en eso. Succiono la cabeza y abrió los dedos como tijera para apresurar las cosas. El desconocido gimió mas alto y él lo imito notando su estrechez. Cuando lo penetrara iba a correrse como un adolescente. Siguió moviendo sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera imitando lo que vendría en unos segundos. Volvió a oírlo gemir, accidentalmente su índice había tocado su próstata. Él estaba diciendo un montón de cosas que no tenían sentido pero que llevaron su ego al cielo, él lo volvía loco usando solo sus manos ¿Qué sucedería en el momento que metiera su duro pene?  
La curiosidad mato al gato. Dean era el gato y estaba a punto de devorar a su presa.  
Deposito algunos besos alrededor de su pene antes de levantarse. Agarro al otro por la cintura y reanudo su sesión de besos. Los labios del sujeto estaban algo secos, quizás por haber gemido tanto, se dijo a si mismo Dean. Deslizo su lengua por ellos, humedeciéndolos y saboreándolos. Beso sus labios, su cuello y sus labios otra vez.  
—Date la vuelta—ordeno más que pidió.  
Castiel sabía que algo estaba a punto de pasar, no sabía si era bueno o malo pero lo iba a averiguar en ese preciso momento. El hombre era un experto, decidió abandonarse solo esa noche a sus deseos, además ¿Quién sabría lo que hicieran en el armario?  
Se dio media vuelta y apoyo las manos en la pared. Oyó una cremallera y segundos después el calor del cuerpo de su anónimo amante se apretó contra su espalda. Beso su oreja y mordisqueo su lóbulo mientras hacía algo que Castiel no supo definir, el sonido de algo rasgándose le hizo creer que el tipo volvería ponerle esa cosa fría en el trasero, pero no pudo estar más lejos de la verdad.  
— ¿Sabes que va a pasar ahora?—el hombre jadeo en su oreja y ese masculino sonido envió descargas por todo su cuerpo—voy a meterte algo que amaras…abre las piernas—  
En cualquier momento esas palabras le habrían confundido pero él no era tonto. El extraño iba a follarlo…y el ansiaba que lo hiciera de una vez. Si debía arrepentirse de un pecado, lo mejor era que fuera un gran pecado. Siguió las instrucciones de él y separo sus piernas a la espera de lo que sucedería.   
Dean no lo hizo esperar. Rodeo su cintura con un brazo y lo sujeto mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo. Sentir su estrechez con sus dedos era muy diferente a esto. Tuvo que detenerse varias veces antes de alcanzar la meta. Los sonidos que escapaban de los labios del hombre no le ayudaban demasiado. Ni siquiera durante la pubertad se había sentido tan cerca del límite. Aguardo unos segundos más antes de empezar a menear las caderas con un ritmo lento pero constante. Quería ir más rápido. Necesitaba ir más rápido pero no quería joder el magnífico sexo que estaba disfrutando con el desconocido.   
—D-Dios…tan bueno…—murmuro ido el hombre frente a él. Quizás no fuera mala idea subir la velocidad un poco, ya saben, solo un poquito.  
Apretó el agarre en su cintura y saco su pene por completo del cuerpo del sujeto. Ambos gimieron cuando volvió a penetrarlo, aunque esta vez no fue tan gentil. Afianzo sus pies en el suelo y comenzó a embestirlo lo más fuerte que podía. Los gemidos se incrementaron, a veces creía oírle llamar a dios pero sus palabras se convertían en sonidos ininteligibles. Dean jadeaba también. El calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo lo enloquecía y ni hablar de los sonidos que el otro le ofrecía.   
— ¡Dime…dime si alguien te había hecho sentir esto antes! –Cuestiono mordiendo su cuello, embriagándose otra vez con su olor— ¡dímelo!—  
—N-No…solo tu…—el ego de Dean subió varios peldaños más. Apretó el cuerpo contrario contra la pared y siguió empujando su duro pene dentro suyo hasta que la ola de calor líquido que broto en su estómago le anuncio que le faltaba poco para acabar.  
Castiel creía que iba a morir, bueno, si morir de placer era algo posible. El hombre se movía detrás de él, haciéndole ver puntitos blancos detrás de sus retinas. Lo quemaba pero deseaba más, no quería que el dejara de empujar su pene dentro de su culo. Gimió una y otra vez mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la pared frente a él. Su mundo entero se concentraba en el placer que ese hombre le proporcionaba. Y justo cuando creyó que iba a incendiarse lo oyó rugir tras el e incrementar sus embestidas. No falto mucho para que Castiel se corriera también, con un gemido que opaco con creces a todos los anteriores.  
—Mierda…eres tan jodidamente apretado—Dean se alegró de haber tenido un condón a mano. No estaba seguro si hubiera logrado detenerse de no tenerlo—tienes que decirme quien eres…hay que repetir esto en mi casa. —  
— ¿Eh?...no podemos…yo soy…—  
—No me importa quien seas ¿sabes? Me importa un carajo si puedes follar así—para darle un poco más de valor a sus palabras Dean deposito un beso en su cuello—no hay forma que me pares—  
Y Castiel creyó esas palabras, tanto que sintió temor de lo que había hecho. Empujo al otro y antes que él pudiera detenerlo se lanzó contra el lugar en el que creía estaba la puerta. Tuvo suerte y salió a la fiesta que allí se estaba todavía celebrando. Al parecer los novios estaban cortando el pastel pues todos los invitados no le prestaron atención. Un poco aliviado corrió al baño que se encontraba cerca y se encerró en uno de los compartimientos.  
Dean salió del armario varios segundos después. Tras ser empujado iba a perseguir al desconocido pero se dio cuenta que no podía salir de esa forma. Sam lo mataría si salía con los pantalones abajo. Se quitó el condón y le hizo un nudo antes de lanzarlo a una esquina. Se adecento lo suficiente y salió en búsqueda de su amante. Estaba seguro que lo encontraría en el baño y allí iba a dirigirse cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.  
—He estado buscándote por todos lados—la sonrisa de su hermano menor fue lo primero que vio cuando volteo—Gabriel y yo queríamos que conocieras a tu nuevo cuñado—  
Sam miro más allá de Dean y este se giró para ver lo que él estaba mirando. Gabriel se acercaba a ellos con un hombre vestido con un traje de color negro. Era muy guapo pero Dean se encontró pensando en otro hombre…uno al que no le había visto la cara.  
—Te presento a Castiel—dijo Gabriel poniendo una mano en su hombro—vamos, Cassy, di algo—  
—Soy Castiel, mucho gusto—Dean sintió que el corazón le fallaba. El hombre tenía el mismo timbre de voz que el hombre con el que tuviera el mejor sexo de toda su vida— ¿te sientes bien? Estas pálido—  
—De hecho, me siento perfectamente—el rostro del otro se puso como el papel, era obvio que lo había reconocido también— ¿te gustaría beber una copa más tarde?—  
—Este…yo…—  
—Lo siento, cuñadito, pero mi hermanito no bebe alcohol. Está a punto de convertirse en sacerdote y no puede echar ninguna cana al aire—  
— ¡T-Tu eres un cura!—  
—N-No lo soy…todavía…—  
— ¡Por favor, paren de una vez!—una voz aguda llamo la atención y su dueña camino hacia ellos como si fuera la dueña de todo—Dean, Castiel…ustedes no son esto. —  
Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con la amplia sonrisa de la pequeña mujer. Lizzy chasqueo sus dedos y toda la gente en la fiesta, incluidos Sam y Gabriel se quedaron inmóviles. Repentinamente Dean se sintió dueño de sí mismo otra vez. A su lado Castiel parpadeo lentamente.  
—Lizzy…ya no te debo nada—el rubio miro a la pelinegra con enfado—has vuelto a obligarme a hacer algo que no…—  
—Mentiroso, lo disfrutaste. Esta vez les di a ambos más libertad, es cierto que siguieron el guion pero de haberlo deseado con todas sus fuerzas se habrían despertado muchísimo antes. —  
— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy gay, Cass tampoco lo es—  
—Promesas, promesas…aun no entiendo que es tan malo en encontrar al amor verdadero. Muchas personas se pasan sus vidas buscándolo y ustedes que están tan cerca intentan con todas sus fuerzas mirar hacia otro lado—Lizzy camino hasta donde se hallaba e cazador y puso su mano sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón—este ángel cayo por ti ¿tan difícil es quererlo?—  
Dean abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba despierto en una habitación que él creía vacía. Miro a su alrededor buscando a su hermano, pero este no se hallaba en ningún lugar. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta que todo su estrés y cansancio habían desaparecido…aunque el estrés volvió segundos después cuando la profunda voz de cierto ángel llamo toda su atención. Castiel estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana. La luz que entraba a través de ella le confería un halo que hizo sonrojar al cazador.  
—Tenemos que hablar, Dean—


	5. No necesito excusas

Sam volvió a sonreír mientras entraba al cuarto en el que estaba quedándose junto a su hermano mayor.  
Gabriel le había sugerido que le dieran al rubio y a Castiel algo de intimidad mientras estos soñaban. No iba a negar que se le hiciera bastante raro que a su edad su hermano fuera a salir del closet, pero estaba feliz porque hubiera encontrado el amor. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su propio ángel era el afortunado. Dean siempre había sido un sujeto promiscuo. Alguien cuya dirección en la vida parecían ser las enseñanzas de su padre y el canal playboy.  
El arcángel los había transportado a ambos a un bonito café en Paris. Nunca en su vida Sam había viajado tan lejos, de hecho estaba algo avergonzado por eso. Se acomodó en su silla y miro a su alrededor. Los únicos cafés parisenses que viera habían sido los de las películas, no contaban los que querían parecerse a uno. Tenían una vista privilegiada de la calle y como si eso no fuera poco un músico callejero estaba interpretando magistralmente “La vida en rosa”. Sam estaba seguro que debía verse como un tonto mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Gabriel estaba sentado frente a él, bebiendo lentamente un café. El cazador sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo observado por el arcángel, aunque no estaba muy seguro del porqué.  
—Tu café se va a enfriar—señalo con una sonrisa en sus labios—debo suponer que nunca habías venido ¿no?—  
— ¿Mi café? Oh, lo siento, lo había olvidado…es que todo es tan increíble, te debo parecer un tonto ahora ¿no?—sonrió también el menor llevando la taza a sus labios—creo que esta es la primera vez que estoy tan lejos de Kansas. —  
—No te preocupes, Dorothy, no me pareces tonto…más bien te ves adorable, como un perrito—Sam casi escupió el café que estaba bebiendo. Las palabras del ángel lo habían sorprendido y muchísimo—normalmente estaría en Londres, allí están las mejores dulces de todo el mundo…pero en honor a tu compañía me pareció que aquí era un buen lugar—  
—Había olvidado que te gustan las cosas dulces—  
—Me declaro culpable—rio tomando un pastelillo de los que el camarero dejara en la mesa entre ellos. De un solo bocado hizo desaparecer el dulce antes de tomar otro y ofrecérselo a Sam. —termínate tu café y te llevare a un pequeño tour, quizás quieras conocer la torre. —  
— ¿La torre Eiffel? Siempre he querido ir—murmuro Sam para después beberse de un solo trago su taza de café. Gabriel volvió a reírse cuando un poco del café del chico se escurrió por su barbilla, todavía riendo tomo una servilleta y se puso de pie para acercarse al otro. Cuando Sam bajo su taza el rubio lo limpio delicadamente. Sam se quedó mirándolo sonrojado unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.  
Gabriel chasqueo sus dedos y antes de que Sam pudiera darse cuenta ya se encontraban en el mirador de la torre. Rodeados por una multitud que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su repentina aparición.   
El ángel volvió a sonreírle al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba con facilidad a través de la gente hacia una de las ventanas protegidas con un enrejado para que la gente no cayera…o se lanzara al vacío. Confundido por las acciones del otro, el más joven se dejó llevar sin oposición hasta que su pecho choco contra una de las barandillas. Gabriel se paró a su lado y puso su mano izquierda prácticamente sobre la suya.  
—Perdón, había olvidado cuan repleto puede estar esto ¿no te molesta que me pare aquí?— pregunto Gabriel acercándose un poco más a el—es una gran vista la que tenemos aquí—  
—S-Si, creo que ese es…el campo de Marte—señalo el chico una gran extensión verde que terminaba frente a un palacio que a Gabriel no le importó ni un poco, no teniendo cerca a uno de los humanos más sexys, besarles y follable que hubiera conocido en toda su vida y dios sabía que esta era muy larga—lo había visto antes en fotografías pero jamás imagine que fuera a ser tan hermoso. —  
—Es bueno saber que te gusto que te trajera aquí, pensé que era muy rápido—Gabriel se acercó más a él, pegando su pecho en su espalda. Aunque Sam no pudo averiguar si estaba haciéndolo por cuenta propia o solo estaba siendo empujado otra vez—ya sabes, con eso que dicen de Paris. —  
— ¿Qué dicen de Paris?—pregunto Sam sonrojándose cuando el cuerpo del otro se presionó un poco más contra el suyo.  
—Que es la ciudad del amor—  
Sam se obligó a sí mismo a sacar esa frase de su cabeza. Estaba sintiéndose como una chica tratando de encontrar el significado oculto de las palabras que le dedicara. Después de eso todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ambos, bueno, todo lo normal que podría haber entre un arcángel y un cazador. El tour que le prometiera termino en el arco del triunfo y antes que Sam pudiese darse cuenta el ángel había vuelto a tomar su mano para transportarlo de vuelta al motel en el que dejaran a Dean y a Castiel.  
Gabriel se despidió de el con una gran sonrisa y antes de desaparecer le guiño un ojo. Sam no quería creer que su corazón se había acelerado con ese gesto. Antes de entrar al cuarto de motel se dijo a si mismo que estaba mal interpretando todas las cosas y que lo mejor sería olvidarlo, feliz consigo mismo, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó en su interior. Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a su hermano, despierto y sentado en la orilla de la cama. Dean no parecía haber notado su llegada e iba a anunciárselo cuando el cazador giro hacia él y se quedó mirándolo con una expresión que estaba entre el enfado y la tristeza.   
— ¿En dónde está Cass?—Sam pregunto sin pensar. Castiel había aparecido en el cuarto segundos después de que Lizzy les pidiera algo de privacidad para ellos mientras soñaban. El menor estaba seguro que el ángel se encontraría todavía en el cuarto pero en cambio su hermano se encontraba solo y con lo que parecía ser un genio terrible—estaba seguro que lo encontraría aquí. —  
—Estas en lo correcto, estaba aquí pero al parecer tenia cosas más importantes que hacer—el cazador se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño.—bueno, no es que me importe demasiado.—  
Dean cerró la puerta tras de sí y apenas estuvo fuera de la vista de su hermano se permitió respirar con fuerza. No podía creer que pudiera sentirse tan mal por rechazar a Castiel. Ciertamente, el ángel no le había dicho algo que lo ofendiera…pero no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, no mientras ni siquiera pudiera aceptar los suyos propios.  
Camino hasta el lavamanos y abrió la llave del agua fría. Recogió un poco de agua entre sus manos y se la lanzo al rostro. No quería pensar en la triste expresión que Castiel adoptara antes de desaparecer de su vista. Él era un hombre, uno completamente heterosexual. Los únicos seres que encendían su libido eran esos que no tenían “equipamiento extra” entre sus piernas. El ángel lo tenía y gracias a sus “fantasías” ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él. Su padre había criado a un macho cazador y no a una nenaza que suspiraba por hombres con alas en la espalda…suaves y hermosas alas…tan fuertes que podrían levantarlo a él y alejarlo de todo lo que…mierda, Dean estaba a punto de ir a pedirle a Sam que lo atropellara con el impala.  
Una brisa tras su espalda le hizo pensar que no estaba solo, Castiel le había asegurado que solo hablaría con él para tratar temas relacionados al cielo. Dean se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisita socarrona en los labios pero el único ser que se encontraba tras él era Lizzy.   
— ¿Bien? Espero que ya estés contento, has tomado malas decisiones antes pero esta…—  
—Cállate y sal de mi vida antes que te patee el culo—el rostro de la chica paso de la sorpresa a la furia en menos de dos segundos.—Desde que te metiste en nuestras vidas no has hecho nada más que joderla.—  
— ¡No me eches la culpa a mí, Dean Winchester, de lo que tú mismo has hecho. —Rápidamente se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y le clavo el dedo índice en el pecho al tiempo que seguía hablando.—antes te dije que eras afortunado al tener a alguien que te ama incondicionalmente a pesar de que seas el ser humano más testarudo en toda la faz del planeta tierra!—  
—Él no me ama, no seas tonta, solo está confundido y toda esa mierda que dicen los sujetos cuando quieren salir del armario.—  
—Tu saliste de un armario ¿no lo recuerdas? Yo sí, pasaron cosas muy divertidas en ese armario ¿o es que no quieres recordarlo?—Lizzy dejo salir un gran suspiro para después dar un paso atrás y quedarse viendo a Dean con una seria mirada—no actúes como un idiota, tú lo quieres y lo sé porque mis poderes solo funcionan en criaturas que posean un fuerte lazo.—  
—No te creo, ya te advertí que te marcharas antes de que me obligues a hacer algo que no va a gustarle a ninguno de los dos—  
—Es la verdad, no puedo mentirte con esto y aunque tú mismo estés diciéndolo, en el fondo de tu estúpida cabeza sabes que el único mentiroso eres tu—Lizzy se aliso la playera de color fucsia que traía y tras mirar sus zapatos unos segundos, tomo una gran respiración y volvió a mirar al cazador directamente a los ojos—además, aún no hemos terminado…falta una fantasía y es la más importante de todas.—  
—¡Vete de una vez!—exclamo Dean dando algunos pasos hacia ella de manera amenazante pero la chica se mantuvo en su lugar mirándolo casi con fiereza—antes confié en ti pero ya no más y por si lo has olvidado puedo dejar de dormir mucho más que tres días.—  
—Idiota, eres egoísta incluso contigo mismo por querer aparentar algo que no eres. No olvides que he visto cada una de esas fantasías, soy testigo de la forma en que ustedes se miran y puedo asegurarte que entre ustedes hay ese tipo de amor que me hace querer vomitar de lo dulce y tierno que es…¿o es que no te has dado cuenta que ese ángel te mira como si fueras lo más maravilloso del mundo?—la mujer suspiro y se acercó a el hasta que toco su pecho con su mano derecha—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a ocultarte tras tus mentiras? Vales más de lo que crees y si mereces ser amado.—  
—No, no me lo merezco y tú debes salir de aquí antes que cumpla mis anteriores amenazas—  
Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos para luego volver a aparecer en un terreno baldío frente al motel en el que se encontraban los Winchester. Segundos más tarde otra figura apareció a su lado y al igual que ella se quedó mirando el motel frente a ellos.   
—Es un idiota y tú lo sabias cuando me engañaste para que viniera, me dijiste que ellos tenían una gran conexión y que lo único que les hacía falta era mejorar su vida sexual—se quejó la chica al tiempo que se giraba hacia el arcángel que mostraba en su rostro una expresión muy rara en el: seriedad.—es un cabeza hueca y gracias a él me voy a marchitar como una puta flor en el desierto.—  
—No te engañe, solo dije que ellos mejorarían si tenían sexo. No voy a negar que el rubito sea un tarado de primera pero es cierto cuando dije que entre ellos había algo más que simple atracción sexual. Lo que no comprendo es como tú, un ser de más de cien años no pueda hacer dormir a un simple ser humano.—  
—¿En qué momento ese idiota es normal? He tratado con seres humanos antes y este no entra en la categoría de lo normal ¿¡cómo un tipo normal puede dejar de dormir tres días y no volverse loco!?—Lizzy suspiro y comenzó a respirar con fuerza, algo que Gabriel sabia le ayudaba a calmarse. Conocía a la chica desde hacía tiempo y la consideraba lo más parecido a una amiga.—mira, Gabriel, tengo mis limitaciones y si quieres que acabe con esto necesitare que me des una mano con el.—  
—No quiero que su hermano se enfade conmigo, si te ayudo debe ser en secreto—respondió Gabriel buscando en su bolsillo una barra de chocolate—no quiero que Sam piense que soy un bastardo.—  
—Creo que ya es tarde para eso pero…¿le temes a ese humano, que podría hacerte?—pregunto la mujer observándolo con una sonrisa burlona.—eres un arcángel, no es como si pudiera hacerte algo—  
—No, lo que realmente me asusta es que el pequeñín no me deje hacerle a el algunas cosas. Un ángel tiene sus necesidades y yo necesito meterle algo mío en su linda boquita, si sabes a lo que me refiero.—  
—Sabes que lo sé, tú sí que eres un pervertido. Si Dean se entera de lo que estas planeando para su hermanito va a estar realmente enojado.—  
—¿Es una pena, no? Bien, si quieres mi ayuda te la daré, con una condición—  
—Supongo que no tengo una mejor opción que esa pero espero que tu ayuda no se convierta en una de tus bromitas. Esto es delicado para mi…si no termino el idiota ritual solo seré una leyenda—la mujer volvió a mirar el motel. No podía ver a través de las paredes pero mientras el ritual no estuviera terminado tendría una conexión emocional con los miembros de la pareja que hubiera elegido. Dean estaba molesto…molesto y muy triste, por su parte el ángel estaba afligido.—espero que tengas un plan, me encariñe con ellos y no quiero verlos separados.—  
—A mí me encantaría que Cassy se mantuviera fuera del alcance del mono sin pelo pero es más feliz con él, además, pronto seremos cuñados y sabes que yo cuido a mi familia.—  
—Tendré eso en cuenta, Gabriel, ahora muévete y cumplamos la última fantasía.—  
Dean se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Su hermano le había preguntado cómo se encontraba y el, con una gran sonrisa, le contesto que estaba perfectamente. Personalmente, decidió que merecía un óscar por esa tan buena actuación de “Rechace a Castiel y no me importa”. Porque la verdad era que si le importaba, y mucho. Oír de sus labios sus verdaderos sentimientos por él le había hecho sentir mucho miedo, le asustaban sus propios sentimientos y lo que en estos lo convertían…y no, no se refería a ser gay. Lizzy tenía razón en la parte que el si había disfrutado cada una de sus fantasías, lo que lo aterraba era que si aceptaba sus sentimientos se alejaría de las enseñanzas de su padre y por más que Sam le dijera que eso estaba bien el seguía considerando a John Winchester como su figura a seguir.  
El ángel le dijo que él siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y que no le importaba que eso fuera en contra las reglas. Le confeso que cada momento junto a él le hacía sentir que estaba vivo de verdad. Dean se había sentido tan feliz al oírle pero de inmediato todas sus dudas se hicieron presentes en su cabeza y dejo que hablaran por él.  
Castiel era un gran tipo y para ser honestos, el único sujeto que lograba provocarle una erección. Desde su voz, que le hacía sentir escalofríos hasta la forma en que se quedaba mirándolo, haciéndole sentir como si fuera alguien que si valía la pena. Lizzy había dicho las mismas palabras pero estaba enfadado con ella por hacerle ver tan débil frente a Sam. Dean consideraba que la principal misión de un hermano mayor era mantener seguro al más pequeño y ser una figura a seguir ¿quería decir eso que Sammy terminaría como él?  
—¿Quieres ir a comer algo?—la voz de Sam le hizo regresar a la realidad. El pelilargo estaba de pie cerca de la puerta mirándolo preocupado.—te ves enfermo ¿de verdad estas bien?—  
—Claro que lo estoy, deja de decir idioteces y vamos por una hamburguesa—Dean se levantó de la cama en la que sin darse cuenta había vuelto a sentarse y camino hacia Sam, que ya se encontraba fuera del cuarto—me hace falta un trago.—  
—Ahora te oyes como tú, pero ni creas que yo voy a pagar otra…—de pronto la voz de Sam se vio interrumpida por algo, confundido Dean corrió hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta que no había ni rastro de su hermano.  
—¡Sam! ¿En dónde te...? ¡Mierda!—el estacionamiento del motel estaba vacío, no se encontraba ninguno de los autos de las demás personas que estaban quedándose en las otras habitaciones. El único automóvil era el suyo. En cambio sí estaba repleto de hombres vestidos completamente de negro, sus rostros cubiertos por mascaras que solo dejaban ver sus ojos. Eran quince por lo menos y observaban al cazador como si en cualquier segundo fueran a saltarle encima—creo que el set de la película está en la otra cuadra, aunque estaba seguro que las películas de ninjas estaban pasadas de moda—  
Los hombres no se movieron y Dean sintió que estaba perdiéndose algo. Repentinamente una idea ilumino su cerebro y el nombre de la responsable de sus fantasías sexuales con Castiel apareció como neón en su cabeza. Miro a su alrededor, intentando recordar si se había sentido tan cansado como para darle chance a Lizzy para que volviera a meterlo en una de sus fantasías. Llevo una mano a su mejilla y se dio un pellizco lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarse pero en cambio los ninjas se movieron lentamente hacia él y Dean retrocedió un paso con la idea de regresar al cuarto. Un movimiento tras él le aviso que tenía compañía y antes que el sujeto pudiera golpearlo el cazador se dio vuelta y lo noqueo con un solo puñetazo.  
Sin embargo, al ver a uno de ellos caer todos los demás ninjas se lanzaron contra el rubio quien corrió hacia su auto con la idea de sacar sus armas. Los guerreros que se encontraban en su camino se abalanzaron contra él, intentando detenerlo pero Dean volvió a mostrarles quien era mejor en una pelea y tras derribar a unos cuantos más logro llegar hasta su auto.  
—¿Puedes explicarme como una pelea con ninjas es tu forma de ayudarme con Dean?—Lizzy sentía que la vena que estaba palpitando en su cuello explotaría dentro de poco. Le había pedido ayuda a Gabriel y este hizo aparecer un ejército de ninjas para que atacara a Dean—la idea era dormirlo, no matarlo—  
—Conozco la idea principal, pero lo pensé un segundo y me dije a mi mismo: “¿Qué hombre no sueña con pelear con un montón de ninjas?”—Gabriel hizo aparecer una bolsa de palomitas y comenzó a devorarlas mientras Dean hacia caer a otro ninja con una patada en sus partes sensibles—oh…eso me dolió a mi…¿Qué estaba diciendo?—  
—Decías que eres un idiota que no puede hacer nada bien, ahora, deshazte de esos ninjas y ve allá a dormirlo— Ambos estaban de pie en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraban minutos antes. La mujer no podía creer que la idea del arcángel incluyera a un ejército de ninjas—esos sujetos van a matar al rubio—  
—No te preocupes, no van a matarlo—  
Uno de ellos logro sujetar a Dean y otros dos comenzaron a golpearlo ante el espanto de Lizzy que sujeto a Gabriel por el brazo.  
—¡Están golpeándolo! Sam va a enfadarse cuando se entere de lo que le hiciste a su hermano—dijo en un intento de hacer entender al arcángel—¡por favor, detenlos!—  
—Sam no va a enojarse conmigo, ahora mismo está en un tour en Roma—Gabriel volvió a reír cuando Dean estrello las cabezas de dos ninjas entre si—debería haber traído una cámara…este monito sí que sabe defenderse…además, el empleo de príncipe encantador que rescata a la dulce princesa ya está tomado. Mira, nuestro príncipe está aquí.—  
Lizzy miro también y sorprendida se dio cuenta que Castiel había aparecido en el lugar, entre el cazador y varios ninjas que se lanzaron contra él, algo que demostró ser totalmente inútil pues de un solo golpe Castiel los envió a volar. Ambos se quedaron mirando entre si varios segundos antes de devolver su atención a los sujetos que estaban poniéndose de pie.  
—Quizás haya algo que desconoces, Liz, los hombres como el rubito necesitan…ya sabes, desechar el estrés de alguna forma y si eres un sujeto sin mucho cerebro como Dean una buena pelea como esta te hará sentirte como nuevo—Lizzy callo mientras veía a Castiel y a Dean pelear contra los sujetos vestidos como ninja. Ambos se movían fluidamente, como si estuvieran bailando. Su conexión emocional le informo que ambos estaban felices, algo preocupados, pero animados—te apuesto una fantasía con Sam si esos dos terminan jodiendo después de darles una paliza a todos esos idiotas—  
—No apostare nada contigo, no eres de fiar—una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica cuando el ultimo ninja se desplomo en el suelo.—espero que esto haya resultado, aun creo que es la idea más estúpida de todo el mundo.—  
El arcángel soltó una carcajada y Lizzy rogo dentro de sí que su plan resultara.  
Dean estaba seguro que lo que venía a continuación era una caliente escena de sexo homosexual. Lizzy había vuelto a salirse con la suya. Castiel se acercaría a él y lo follaría…o quizás sería al revés, no era una mala opción. En cambio, Castiel retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó mirándolo con la pena escrita en su mirada.  
—Creo que Gabriel fue el responsable de esto—murmuro sin despegar su mirada de el—normalmente desconozco cuáles son sus objetivos, pero me alegra que no estés herido.—  
—Espera un segundo…estaba seguro que Lizzy fue quien…¿no estamos en una fantasía? ¿no vas a follarme?—Dean estaba realmente confundido, esperaba que Castiel se lanzara contra él y le arrancara la ropa pero en cambio estaba alejándose de él, haciéndole sentir que su corazón se partía a la mitad—Cass, maldita sea, no necesitas comportarte como una chica despechada.—  
—No soy una mujer, Dean, mi recipiente es masculino. Además, es obvio que tu no deseas tener nada conmigo—¡¿no soy una mujer?! Sí, claro…ahora mismo estaba comportándose como una de ellas—pensé que necesitabas mi ayuda, por eso vine pero no te preocupes me marchare ahora mismo y…—  
—¡¡Cállate, maldito ángel!! Es todo tu culpa, si no tuvieras esos sentimientos por mí, haciéndome creer que te preocupas por mí no estaría metido hasta el cuello en toda esta mierda…¿no lo entiendes?—después de esa pelea, Dean se sentía menos estresado respecto a lo que sentía por el ángel pero ver a Castiel alejarse voluntariamente de él estaba reabriendo la herida que el mismo se hiciera tras decirle que no sentía lo mismo por el—he perdido a tantas personas importantes…me vuelve loco pensar que algún día pueda perder a Sam y ahora tu vienes y me dices que me quieres…y no soy tan fuerte como para esto…—  
—Dean, no es necesario que…—Castiel regreso sobre sus pasos y miro los ojos verdes del humano que lo había hecho caer. Dean era un hombre fuerte, pero al igual que todos los hombres tenía un corazón que había sido herido en tantas ocasiones y de tantas formas distintas que le maravillaba que aun permaneciera de pie. Castiel admiraba su fortaleza y lo amaba por seguir peleando, aun en contra del mismísimo cielo y el infierno. Quería protegerlo y ayudarlo a cargar todo el peso que el mismo se obligara a cargar solo, pero Dean había rechazado sus sentimientos ¿no?  
—Eres un ángel, Cass, si te quedas conmigo vas a ensuciarte con la mierda que me cubre y no sé si quiera verte de esa forma—susurro y Castiel no pudo permanecer más tiempo alejado de él. Acabo con la distancia que aun los separaba y puso sus manos en sus mejillas para obligarle a mirarlo.  
—Soy tu ángel, Dean, me quedare aquí hasta que me digas que me vaya y cuando lo haga no volveré jamás ¿es esto lo que quieres? Dime que me vaya—  
—C-Cass...maldito—  
—Lo supuse, Dean.—  
Antes que el cazador pudiera decir algo más, el ángel lo levanto como si no pasara nada y lo llevo consigo al cuarto que se encontraba a unos metros. Al principio Dean estaba lo suficientemente confuso como para dejarse cargar como una princesa pero cuando Castiel cerró la puerta con una patada, que por poco no hace estallar la puerta se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría a continuación. El ángel lo dejo caer sobre una de las camas y comenzó a desvestirse. De un solo tirón la corbata le hizo compañía al abrigo que ya estaba en el suelo.   
—Espera…¿Qué estás haciendo?—Dean se dio una patada mental por esa tonta pregunta—estamos en la fantasía de esa mujer y…—  
Dean no pudo evitar jadear cuando Castiel se deshizo de la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando a la vista su abdomen suave y plano. Estaba excitado y mucho, su pene aprisionado en sus pantalones estaba comenzando a dolerle. De manera inconsciente llevo su mano a su entrepierna y apretó su erección tratando de aliviarse, aunque no fue de mucha ayuda cuando Castiel se abrió el pantalón y le enseño su propia excitación, contenida apenas por su ropa interior.  
Castiel sonrió antes de acomodarse sobre el rubio, sentándose sobre su regazo, tomando el control de la situación.  
—¿Confías en mí, Dean?—susurro y se froto contra la entrepierna del otro que gimió. Acaricio su torso, deteniéndose sobre su pecho y frotando el lugar donde sus tetillas se alzaban bajo la ropa. Otro gemido, aunque esta vez vino acompañado por una blasfemia cuando Castiel, literalmente, le arranco la camisa que lo cubría—no tomes en vano el nombre de mi padre, Dean.—  
—Tú y tu padre pueden…Mmmhh…—  
Castiel sabía que existían muy pocas cosas que pudieran quitarle las ganas de hablar a Dean y el prefería la que incluía meterle la lengua en la boca. Se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo pausadamente, preparando sus labios para algo que luego al cazador le provocaría sueños eróticos por el resto de la semana. El ángel no era un experto pero ya tenía una técnica y esta se basaba en todas las porno que viera alguna vez. Lamio, chupo y mordió los labios del rubio. Excitándose con sus gemidos y con el bulto que frotaba descaradamente contra su trasero.   
Sus manos no pudieron mantenerse quietas, delineo su vientre con la punta de sus dedos y bajo hasta el lugar que aun cubría su pantalón. Lentamente se alejó de él, el cazador mantenía los ojos cerrados pero cuando comenzó a manipular el botón de sus jeans lo miro. Castiel estaba convencido que nunca en toda su existencia había contemplado algo más maravilloso que ese hombre. Sus ojos color esmeralda oscurecidos por la pasión parecían tirar de él, llamándolo para perderlo.  
No iba a esperar más. Fue el turno de su pantalón para ser rasgado. Dean volvió a gemir cuando se vio liberado de la prenda, el que el ángel se comportara como una bestia en celo lo encendía como el infierno. Suavemente le arrebato la poca ropa que aún lo cubría y cuando lo tuvo desnudo por completo volvió a besarlo.  
Rodaron en la cama. Besándose y mordiéndose, sus manos en todas partes. Tocando, acariciando, descubriendo cada zona de piel que el vertiginoso acto les dejaba conocer. Sus respiraciones agitadas por la excitación que fluía a través de sus cuerpos.   
—M-Métela…—el murmullo de Dean tomó por sorpresa a Castiel que abandono el ombligo que estaba lamiendo para mirarlo directamente.  
—No puedo, no te he…preparado—  
—No te pregunte si estaba listo…solo quiero que me la metas—  
Castiel lo observo unos segundos más antes de abrirle las piernas y quedarse embobado mirando su estrecha entrada. Esta iba a ser su primera vez y él quería que lo hiciera sin preparación, ni siquiera tenía lubricante a mano. El cuerpo del cazador había soportado tanto dolor en su vida que quería que su primera vez fuese una dulce experiencia, pero verlo allí y así…dispuesto a que él lo follara.  
—Si te duele…dilo y parare—le advirtió antes de hacer algo que había visto una vez hacer a Dean con una chica que el francamente odio.   
Se escupió la mano y la llevo a su trasero. Unto la saliva en su entrada y deslizo dentro su dedo índice, lo movió en círculos y luego lo retiro.   
Cálido. Ese era el sentimiento que sentía cuando el ángel volvió a echarse encima de él. Se encontraba entre sus piernas y su pene estaba tanteándolo. Se había dejado follar por el en sus fantasías y cada una había sido mejor que la anterior, no temía que él lo dañara y así se lo hizo saber cuándo abrió un poco más su piernas y rodeo su cadera con ellas. Castiel lo observo asombrado unos segundos antes de enseñarle esa sonrisa que le arrebataba el oxígeno.   
Alineo su pene y lentamente, centímetro a centímetro se clavó en su carne. Oyó al cazador maldecir y se detuvo, no quería hacerle daño…ni física ni emocionalmente. Quería amarlo por el resto de su existencia y hacerle entender que él era su mundo.  
—Sigue…n-no soy una nena—Castiel sonrió y busco su boca con la suya. Mientras lo besaba se enterró por completo dentro de él. Su interior era tal y como descubriera en sus sueños: cálido y suave. Inconscientemente empezó a balancearse, penetrándolo lentamente.  
Dean gimió adolorido pero se cuidó de no quejarse demasiado. No hubo preparación suficiente y ahora la fricción estaba matándolo. El miembro del ángel está ardiendo dentro de él y cada embestida es una punzada de dolor que se mezcla con placer.   
El culo de Dean ya no es virgen y que su padre se joda en donde quiera que esté, pero eso se siente demasiado bien.  
En algún instante el dolor se transformó en placer puro y con cada movimiento dentro de él el ángel alcanza su próstata. Dean ve estrellas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y sabe que a pesar de que es un experto en el arte del sexo se va a correr a minutos de haber comenzado, pero por alguna razón que meditara más tarde eso no le importa.   
Castiel gime contra su oreja y habla en esa lengua que nadie comprende…pero que lo excita a tal grado que el orgasmo lo pilla desprevenido y el solo puede agarrarse como puede a la dura espalda de su ángel.  
Antes de caer dormido, Dean siente algo cálido llenarlo y sospecha que Castiel no ha usado condón. Bueno, no es como si pudiera embarazarse del ángel ¿no?  
La próxima vez que Dean abre los ojos esta vestido y se encuentra en un lugar que visito hace mucho.   
Está de pie en lo que parece ser un granero. Cada centímetro de las paredes está cubierto por signos mágicos y en el piso hay una trampa de demonios. A pesar de que esta solo esta vez Dean no siente el temor que sintió antes. Se oyen truenos y el viento amenaza con llevarse el techo. De pronto la puerta se abre y parado en el umbral lo ve por fin.  
Castiel atraviesa el lugar sin despegar su mirada del rostro del hombre al que rescato del infierno. El lleva su marca en su cuerpo y ahora el ángel siente que lleva la suya en su propia gracia.   
Se observan en silencio unos segundos antes de acercarse lentamente. Ambos han decidido permanecer al lado del otro, pese a que saben que el camino se ha vuelto más peligroso. Muchos los quieren muertos y ellos lo saben, pero no es como si eso los asustara.  
Después de todo hay cosas más horribles y ambos las conocen a la perfección.

—¿Las cosas buenas pasan, eh?—murmura Lizzy mientras siente como la conexión se corta entre ellos. No va a interrumpirlo para decirles que la última fantasía es la más importante porque es la única que ambos comparten. El ritual está completo y Gabriel a su lado no puede evitar una mueca de asco.—¿Qué? Tu también quieres a un hombre ¿no?—  
—Sí, pero acabo de ver a mi hermanito montado sobre el mono sin pelo…—se queja el arcángel y la chica se ríe—¿te iras ahora? Recuerda que me prometiste una fantasía con mi alce—  
—No lo he olvidado, pero tu lazo aun es débil—de un gran salto la chica trepo a la pared más cercana y desde allí volvió a mirar hacia el motel—ellos están más unidos ahora, tu momento no ha llegado con ese humano todavía, pero cuando ese instante llegue regresare y pagare mi deuda—  
—Supongo que esperare—  
Lizzy volvió a reír antes de desaparecer en el aire.   
Gabriel chasqueo sus dedos y se marchó a Roma dispuesto a crear un lazo con el hermano menor, mucho más fuerte que el que Dean y Castiel tenían. 

Después de todo…las cosas buenas pasan ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad!


End file.
